The Love of Romeo and Cinderella
by ClarityVee
Summary: Rin and Len are still dating, even after Rin's mom tells her to stay away from him. While they grow in their relationship, Rin and Len really learn that love isn't all fairytales and lovey-dovey all the time. Sequel to my one-shot "Romeo and Cinderella."
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, so many of you wanted a second chapter. But I said it was a one shot! It had a happy ending! Rin and Len are together like they should be! I'm keeping it a one-shot, this will be a different story, a sequel. It continues their relationship. It will be happy, trust me! I wouldn't make it sad. I love RinxLen more than anything. Please enjoy the continuation. ^^**

"Cinderella!" I turned around and saw my Romeo running towards me. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Len." I said sweetly.

"Can I walk you to class?"

"Of course, I don't mind." Len gave me a smile. His adorable smile. Man, am I lucky to have a guy like Len. All the girls envy me. I have the cutest guy in school as my boyfriend. Kagamine Len. The two of us became a couple about a month ago. It started when we transferred to my school. Len ended up being in my 2nd period class. We started talking, but we had a few bumps. Soon, I fell for him, and he fell for me. The two of us were happy. Then my mom got mad because I was spending too much time with him and I kept missing my curfew. But, Len still came to see me at night secretly. We wrote a song together, and it's our special song. No one else knows, it's our secret. I'm his Cinderella, and he's my Romeo. Why am I Cinderella? Simple; Romeo and Juliet was a tragedy. We don't want a tragedy.

Len walked with me down the hallway until we got to my class. His first period class was different.

"I can't wait until next period, I'll be with my favorite person in the world."

"Len, stop it. It's sweet, but it embarrasses me."

"Then my mission's accomplished. Good luck with math, Rin."

"Thanks," I replied. Len smiled at me then kissed my forehead, and headed down the hall for his first period class. I walked into my class and my best friends Miku and Gumi were squealing when they saw me. The two rushed over to me and almost clobbered me.

"Rin-chan, that was so cute! And you didn't believe us when we said he liked you!" Miku started.

"You two are the sweetest couple ever. I wish my boyfriend was like that! I'm jealous!" Gumi chimed in.

"Well, we just like each other a lot. Ever since my mom got mad, Len's been super sweet. I think he;s trying to get on her good side."

"I don't get it," Miku said, "Len isn't a bad guy. He's the sweetest and cutest guy ever! What does she have against him?"

"Miku-chan, I think it's because Rin-chan kept missing curfew."

"And, I kept telling her I was with you guys when she asked where I was. I knew she wouldn't like me being with a boy, so I lied. But she didn't even let me explain."

"But, does she know you and Len are still, you know?" Gumi asked.

I shook my head. "I act so coldly towards her. I act like I'm mad. We barely speak anymore. But I am a bit mad still. She just can't tell me I can't see a friend of mine anymore!"

"Especially if he's a _special_ friend," Miku said happily.

"She should know what it's like to be away from the guy you love, Dad's been gone over sea for seven months now. He was supposed to be back home by now. I don't get it."

We just stood there until the bell rang, and then we took our seats. Class was going by so slow. I was really tired and bored, who's idea was it to have this class first thing in the morning when none of us are awake? 2nd period went by too fast. I kept getting glances from Len. We kept smiling at each other, and all the other girls would get jealous looks on their faces. All the girls are crazy about Len, but he was mine. If they really liked Len, they'd be glad he's happy.

During free period, Len and I went to the music like usual. Together, we listened to our song, "Romeo and Cinderella." I never got enough of it. It was perfect. Our voices blended so well, and the feel of the music. It's partially based off of all that happened to us for the first couple weeks of our interaction. I lay my head against Len's shoulder and he lay his head against mine.

"...YOU TWO ARE JUST SO CUTE!"

We both turned around and saw Miku behind us fangirling. She came down her during her free period sometimes.

"Miku-chan..."

"No, really! You two are so cute together! I hope you don't mind me being here. I just came here to practice some songs."

"We don't mind, Miku-san," Len said.

Miku walked towards the microphone and began singing. Miku has such a wonderful singing voice. She can reach unbelievably high notes with such ease, it makes me a bit jealous. But one can only take so much high-pitched singing. That's her one weakness, she can't reach low notes too well. But besides that, she's amazing.

"The deep-sea girl, sinking ever still,

shut away beyond the darkness,

the deep-sea girl, she yet wants to know,

because she's found the one who's captivates her heart..."

"Miku-san has a pretty voice, doesn't she?"

"Mhm. It is pretty."

"Did you write this song, too?" Len whispered so Miku couldn't hear.

"I helped her with the back beat and some of the lyrics, but she did most of it by herself."

"The deep-sea girl, pulling by the arm,

sings a blessing of marine snow,

the deep-sea girl, she wants to know more,

because she's found the one who captivates her heart...

Leave this sea, and now, fly away..."

Len and I applauded when Miku finished singing. She turned around blushing, but smiling.

"Miku-chan! That was great! You should really perform this song! It's great!"

"Oh no no NO!" she exclaimed, "I have stage fright!I could never sing in front of other people besides you guys and Gumi!"

"Miku-san, this is a great song and you have an amazing voice. You really should perform it." encouraged Len. "There's an open mic night this Friday at seven. You should go and sing this song!"

"I can't! I can't! I'm too scared!"

"Come on, Miku-chan! We'll go to support you!"

"...maybe...I'll think about it." said she quietly.

Right then free period ended. We all went to our next class. When school ended, Len caught me at my locker. "Hime-sama," he cooed, "I can't wait until Friday. Miku-san told me she's sing at open-mic night."

"That's great! This is awesome for her! But..I don't know if my mom will let me go. I barely speak to her anymore. After, the incident..."

"Rin, don't worry. I'm sure she'll let you go if you explain."

"Len, I don't know. I don't think she trusts me anymore."

"I don't see why she wouldn't. You're a good girl. I like that about you. Everyone thinks a guy likes a bad girl who exposes herself, but I don't. I prefer girls like you, smart, cute, and nice. I don't care if you're a goody-goody, I don't dig rebels at all. Boy or girl."

This made me smile. "Thank you, Len." I pecked him on the cheek. "I better get going before my mom suspects anything again. See you tomorrow, Romeo."

"See you tomorrow, Cinderella." he said sweetly and lovingly.

I walked away slowly, looking back at him, then turning around to go home. On the walk home, I took out my orange iPod and listened to "Romeo and Cinderella" the entire walk. I couldn't get enough of the song. It was too precious to me. I'd never want to let this song get away. It was the one thing that kept me and Len together when everything else kept us apart.

When I got close to my house, I put my iPod away and walked through the front door. "I'm home~" I yelled into the house. I took off my shoes and switched to my slippers to where around the house. I walked upstairs and put down my school bag, then walked back downstairs. When I entered the kitchen to get a glass of apple juice, I came face-to-face to the biggest surprise of my life.

"Rinny-chan! How's my little girl been all this time? I've missed you all this time! Oh, look how you've matured while I was gone!" The figure talking to me came up and gave me a huge hug. I hugged back but was so surprised, that it was an awkward hug from me, but a passionate one from the figure. "I've missed my little girl so much!"

"D-Dad?"

**There's Chapter one! A bit short, I know, but I had nothing else to write, and I felt I over-elaborated everything already. Yeah, so Rin's dad is back! He has returned from the ocean and came back to an...island...yeah, that's how it goes. Your overseas visiting islands and come back to an island. Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed chapter one. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are still bugging me for Chapter 2, but on the sequel this time. XD I don't waste my WHOLE life on the computer, you know! But I really like this story, plus I'm addicted to Hetalia, another RinxLen fanfic, and Pandora Hearts right now. And my Algebra 2 teacher's a bitch. Now I have to study more, and I have music lessons, I have to practice, and I have drama club. I don't have as much time to write, but I'll try! It's hard to write too stories at once! But anyway, read away~**

"D-Dad?" I asked.

"Who else would call you their little girl, you knuckle-head! Oh, Rinny, I've missed you so much!"

"Dad, you don't have to call me Rinny anymore." I said quietly. Rinny is my old nickname as a kid because I didn't like my name. It sounded too boyish to me, so Dad came up with Rinny to make it sound cuter and girlier. But now, Rin's becoming more popular as a girl name, so I don't mind if it's masculine sounding.

"Why? Don't you like being called Rinny?"

"I don't dislike it," I slightly lied, "but it sounds too childish now."

"I'll stop if you want, but it'll be weird calling you "Rin." You always hated your name. Oh, and I got you a late birthday present since I couldn't be here."

Dad darted to the living room and brought back a rectangular box. It was wrapped in orange wrapping paper and tied at two of the corners with a golden ribbon. I pulled off the sunshine colored ribbons and ripped apart the burst of sunset decorating the box. Inside the box was a...dress? Why would Dad give me a dress? It was very beautiful, though. It was lavender, with ruffles starting from the top down to the end of the bust. Then it had a thin layer of a sparkly fabric over the thin lavender fabric. It was so silky...and had a nice, free feeling. It doesn't look like one of those dresses you can't move in. I usually don't like dresses very much, but Dad gave me an exception.

"Dad, it's so pretty! I love it! Thank you!" I sprinted into his arms and hugged the burly man tightly. He hugged me back.

"I'm really glad you like it."

"I have no idea where I'd wear this, though..."

"You'll know when, Rin," he smiled. "Now," he said letting go of the hug, sliding his beefy hands to my shoulders, "we need to catch up. A daddy and daughter day. I haven't seen my little girl in months, only months and you look so different! Look at how you've grown up! Why don't you say we go out tonight? You and me. We can do all kinds of fun stuff-"

"Dad, breathe," I laughed at him.

"So, what do you wanna do?" he asked me.

I thought about it. What did I want to do? I kinda had a craving for some burgers...and I heard there was a fair in town for a few weeks. Why don't we do that?

"I think there's a fair downtown. Let's go there!" I excitedly said.

Dad gave me a huge nod and grabbed his car keys. We bolted towards the door, racing each other. Dad won, despite being bolero-sized.

"Honey, I'm taking Rin out for a while! We'll be back later!" he shouted into the house, then slammed it shut. We hoped into the car and I turned on the radio. The DBSK song "Darkness Eyes" came on. I turned towards Dad with ecstatic eyes, and a huge grin spread across his face. This song was our song, the one who belt out singing out of tune and doing weird dance moves to while driving. The bass beat was booming through the car speakers, the singers' voices being ruined by our whale songs.

"I SEE IN THE DARK THE WITHERED EMOTIONS DEEP IN MY HEART!" I screech out.

"I CAN'T SEE THE LIGHT!" Dad loudly sings the backup vocals.

"HERE IS NO LIGHT!" we ding in unison.

"I KEEP ON WANDERING IN A VALLEY OF DREAMS!"

"DARKNESS ON MY EYES!"

"DARKNESS ON MY EYES!" in unison.

"I CAN'T SEE YESTERDAY, TODAY, NOT EVEN TOMORROW!" Dad sings.

"I CAN'T SEE THE LIGHT!" I shout.

"SEARCHING FOR THE ANSWER!"

"WHERE SHOULD I..."

"I CAN'T SEE THE LIGHT!"

"**WHERE IN THE WORLD SHALL I GO?"**

The two of us blurt out laughing as we get weird stares from passing cars and innocent bystanders having to listen to our bloated whale song. I laughed so hard at some of their face my stomach started to hurt. I got to the point where I was running out of air that I was having no sound come out of me while I gasp for air, continuing to laugh. This caused my dad to laugh like an old man.

"Oh, Rin, I missed these times so much overseas. I'm glad we could do it again."

"I do, too. Things haven't been too much fun while you were gone...or _pleasant._" I sasses out the last part.

"Rin? What happened while I was gone?" Dad asked, instantly turning serious, focuing his eyes on the road.

"Look! There's the restaurant." I point out to my right, my finger indicating out of the passenger seat window. Dad turned into the parking space and we walked in silently. Dad ordered our food and I found a table for two while he ordered. When he finally got back, he looked straight into my eyes. I tried to avoid his glare, but I couldn't.

"Rin, what did you mean in the car?"

"I...I don't know how to explain. It's a bit of a long story. But it's Mom's fault! She punished me without me explaining! She thinks I'm some kind of criminal when I didn't so anything!"

Dad's eyes went wide. "Whoa whoa whoa, Rin. Tell me the whole story from the beginning."

"The whole story?" I asked timidly. "Every specific detail? Even when I was in the bathroom?"

"Okay, maybe not every detail like I usually want, but I want you to explain me the story."

I began to tell Dad my story. How Len moved and our little mishap in the lunchroom. How he followed me because he felt bad about it. Then I told him how those girls threatened me in the bathroom, and I had to stay away from Len just because he followed me. I told him about how I started becoming friends with Len, and how we started hanging out. I also mentioned to Dad that Mom definitely wouldn't approve just because he was a boy, and that's why I said I was Miku and Gumi. Then I told him how we kept hanging out after school and I kept missing curfew, even though I didn't mean to. Then I told him how Mom dragged me away and said I couldn't see Len anymore. I left out all romantic details, and that Gumi set us up on a date.

Dad was speechless for a while. I was thirsty after talking so much, so I took a drink from my soda Dad ordered for me.

"So, does this mean my little Rin has a boyfriend now?"

My eyes grew big, and a huge blush grew across my face, I know it did. I felt the heat. I put down my soda, almost spitting it out when Dad said that, yet I still choked on it. I started coughing while Dad just gave me a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"W-well, I-I uh..uh..I-I" I stuttered.

"Rin, you can tell me. I don't care. If you're happy and he's not a bad kid you can have a boyfriend."

"I-I guess you could call him that. We don't really address ourselves as boyfriend and girlfriend, but we're together...I guess you could say..."

"Have you two kissed yet?"

"Dad!"

"Okay, fine. I get it, it's private."

"Mom and I haven't really spoken to each other since that day." I said quietly.

"Rin, you know it was wrong to lie, but I don't really blame you. You should of, however, been more careful of your curfew."

"I know..." I grumbled.

"When can I meet him?"

My face grew red a second time. Dad wants to meet Len? But all he's heard is that he chased after me when I got mad at him for calling me by my first name and acting so close to me when we first met!

"Y-you want to meet him?" I asked.

"Of course! I have to meet my girl's first boyfriend! I have to see if I can approve!"

This is why I'm way closer to Dad than I am to Mom. Dad actually understands. He gets that I'm not a little kid anymore, even if he calls me his little girl. He understands I need to grow up and that I need to be my own person and make my own decisions sometimes. Mom doesn't want me to get married; she wants me to be independent. But I don't get it since she's married and had me.

"Dad, why do you think Mom's so against me interacting with boys?" I asked staring down at my food.

"I don't know sweetie," he huffed, "maybe she's just worried about you. Maybe she doesn't want you to get hurt so young. But, I know you're not a baby, but you are a bit young to have a boyfriend, personally. But I know you're a mature young lady and that you're ready for some adult things. If you're personally ready for a boyfriend, I'm fine with it. But, I don't want you dating the wrong kind of guys. So watch out."

I smiled at him. Dad was amazing. I'm really lucky to have a Dad like him.

The two of us finished eating, then drove to the fair downtown. It was so huge it was like an amusement park! It had a giant ferris wheel, bumper cars, and all different kinds of stands with games. It was so huge!

When Dad parked the car I nearly pounced out. I couldn't wait! Everything here looked so fun!

"Dad! Hurry up!" I yelled at him.

"Race you to the entrance!"

We bolted towards the entrance of the fair. I won this time. I almost tripped in the process, but I still won. We entered the fair after a wait in line for almost ten minutes.

"So, Rin, what do we do first? You choose." My dad insisted.

"Dad, you should choose first, you just came back from overs-"

OOF! I bumped into someone when I wasn't looking. Both of us collapsed to the ground, getting grass stains on my knee high socks.

"I'm sorry! My fault! I wasn't paying atten...tion..."

I couldn't believe it. I looked at the person with a surprised face. The person was on the ground, sitting on their butt, their feet on the ground in front of them, their knees bent. This person was rubbing the back of their head with their hand, making a whining sound out of slight pain.

"It's fine, I wasn't paying too much attention either. Are you alright?...Rin?"

"Len! What are you doing here?"

"I came to check out the fair. Kids at school said it was fun and that they went over the weekend. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm out with my dad. He came back from overseas today. He fishes all over the world!"

"Rin, I do more than that! I'm an explorer and I like sailing, fishing more of a pass time."

"Well, excuuuuuuuuse me, princess!" I sarcastically said at him, sticking out my tongue. My dad pulled me into a noogie. Len was smiling and softly giggling watching us. Dad finally let go and gave me a weird look asking _Who-exactly-is-this-kid?_

"Oh, Dad, this is Len. Len, this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Len said cheerfully, holding out his hand for a handshake. "I'm Len, I'm good friends with your daughter."

"That's great. Nice to meet you, too." Dad returned his handshake, grabbing Len's hand tightly and firmly. "Why don't you join us? You seem to be alone."

"Oh, but won't I be intruding? Isn't it just a father and daughter thing?" Len asked, his hands in his pockets.

"No, it's alright. Rin doesn't mind either. Do you mind Rin?"

"Not at all! You're welcome Len! You don't have to be here by yourself." I said.

"If it's alright, I guess I'll join you two."

After all this, we went on the bumper cars. I aimed directly at Dad, trying to corner him. I went full force at him, bouncing him back into the corner. He fought back, pushing me to his right, then Len came and backed me up. Len looked over to me and gave me a mischievous smile, the two of us had an alliance against my dad. I smiled back at him.

"Two against one? That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" Len shouted at my dad. I was surprised at this. Dad was stuck, Len and me blocking him. That's when our session ended. We exited and went to playing games. There was a shooting game, which my Dad was defeated brutally by Len. Len was really great hand-eye coordination. The person running the game gave Len a rabbit plushie toy.

"Rin, do you want it?" he asked politely.

"Sure," I said back sweetly.

"Anything else you two want to do?"

"Oh! Oh! I wanted to go on the ferris wheel!" I said excitedly. Len smiled at my childish action.

"It's getting kinda late, and it would be a relaxing way to end the day. You up for it, Len?"

"It's okay with me." Len happily replied.

With that, we all headed to the ferris wheel. The three of us hopped into a cart, Len and I on one side, my dad on the other. If either one of us sat with him we'd be squished! I look to my right and I see Len daydreaming out the window. I nudged him with my elbow and he turned to face me.

"Having a nice dream?" I asked him playfully.

"Sorry, I kinda spaced out. I like looking out at the view when I'm in high places."

Both me and my dad smiled when Len said that. Len just smiled back at us.

"So Len, I heard you're new in town? How do you like it?" my dad asked him.

"I like it here very much. It's much more suburban and less crazy. Huge cities are boring. There's not a lot a kid like me can do by himself out there. It's not as much as an issue here."

"Well, I'm glad you like it."

After that, we were all silent for the rest of the ride down, then we left the cart and headed towards the exit.

"I had fun today, Rin. I'm glad I joined you guys. It definitely wouldn't have been as much fun."

"I had fun, too! I'm glad you had a good time."

We both smiled at each other. Then Len turned to go home.

"See you at school tomorrow?" he asked.

"Mhm." I nodded.

Len smiled even bigger, then left, his hands in his pockets.

"I'm glad you two had a fun day."

"Did you have fun, Dad?"

"I did. And Rin, don't worry. I approve."

"Huh?"

"Len. You picked a good one. He's very polite and sweet, but has a more outgoing and mischievous side." I blushed and clutched my rabbit plushie from Len. Dad and I walked back to the car, and I slowly fell asleep hugging the rabbit tightly, my heart fluttering from Dad's approval.

**There's Chapter 2. Wow, way longer than I expected to be, even though I tried to make it long-ish. So, Rin's dad likes Len! I love the relationship Rin and her dad have. I personally don't have that, since my Dad chooses to not be in my life, and I always wished I had a Dad to have like Rin's. Now, to get Rin's mom to like Len...that's a challenge. Another challenge is surprising you guys! My writing is way simple and predictable! I need to become better at these sort of things. XD Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing too special, just chapter 3. It has a lot of family drama between Rin and her mom, though. Rin's being protective over Len. :) Rin and Len are so cute! Think about if they were actually real! They'd be attacked by fans everywhere! Especially Len with all those fangirls. XD I would be one of those girls. (Even though I like Rin the slightest bit more). But I'll stop blabbing since I bet none of you read this, so here's chapter 3.**

I woke up in my bed, hugging the stuffed rabbit tightly in my arms. It's plush material formed imprints on my forearms. I realized I was still in my clothes from today. I turned my head and looked at the bright red digital numbers on my clock. 2:26 in the morning. Well, my clothes were now from last night. I got up and changed into my flannel pajamas, then flopped back into bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small, flashing light. It was my cellphone. I had two new text messages. I slid open my phone and saw they were both from Len. I smiled when I saw his name on the screen in little letters. I tapped the screen and read them to myself.

_From Kagamine Len :_

_ Hey, Rin. I'm glad I met your dad. He's a fun guy. I'm glad I made a first good impression, he doesn't seem to dislike me. It makes me happy that at least one of your parents like me. :)_

_ From Kagamine Len:_

_ Are you going to the open mic-night? It's on Friday. Miku would love to see you there._

Open-mic night. I wonder what Dad would say. He'd probably say yes. But what about Mom? Would Dad be able to convince her? Has he talked to her about Len at all? Did he tell her that Len's a good boy and that he doesn't do anything bad at all? Hopefully they'll both understand that soon.

I decided to ask my parents if I could go at breakfast tomorrow morning. I slid back into bed so I wouldn't be too tired at school. My alarm woke me up at 6:30. I got up, put on my school sailor uniform, brushed my hair and teeth, then headed downstairs.

"Good morning!" my father happily said when I reached the bottom step of the staircase.

"Morning, Dad." I replied with a smile.

"That's my girl, as cute as ever." he cheerfully said to himself. I smiled to myself hearing that. My mom sat down at the table and sat down her coffee cup. My smile vanished in a flash. I slumped into the seat farthest from her, then waited until Dad brought breakfast to the table. Dad is a really good cook, believe it or not. He came towards the table with a jolly smile and sat down a plate of steaming food in front of me. The plate was filled with crispy bacon strips, buttery toast and a cheesy omelet. My mouth starting watering just at the sight of it.

"Wow Dad! It looks so good! Itadakimasu~!" I said before picking up a fork and digging right into my breakfast.

"How's it taste?" he asked, sliding into the seat next to Mom, also across from me.

"Delicious as always." I happily replied with sincerity.

Dad smiled. Mom smiled a bit, too. Even if I am mad at her, I won't let that got unnoticed. I had to ask her in a good mood. Here was my chance, I had to dive in. I took a quick breath and opened my mouth.

"Hey, there's an open mic night tomorrow and I was wondering if I could go. Miku's going to sing there..." My voice started to trail off. What should I say next? Should I even continue to explain anymore about it?

"Fine with me. When does it start and end?" Dad asked.

"It starts at seven. I'm not sure when it ends, but if it gets too late I'll come home." I said.

"No." Mom stated bluntly.

"Why not, honey?"

"Are you aware of what our daughter has been doing while you were gone? She was missing curfew repeatedly for weeks straight! And she lied about it! She's probably making up this story to have an excuse to see that boy!" my mom snapped. She slammed her fist down on the table angrily. Her eyebrow was making a crease in her forehead, and her mouth was formed into a grim snarl.

"That's not true! You never let me explain anything to you!" I yelled, standing up from my chair, "You just jumped to conclusions! I kept loosing track of time! And you know I can't where watches! It was an accident! Every time I remembered it was too late!-"

"Now, you two, calm down." my Dad started.

"Why should I? She always starts it! She jumps to ridiculous thoughts and just assumes things! She expects me to turn into one of those bratty teenage delinquents! But I'm not! I was only hanging out with a friend! He might not be Miku or Gumi but he's not a bad person! Ask Dad!" I shouted, infuriated.

"So you know who she is talking about?" my mom asked in a snotty tone.

"Yes, I do."

"How do you know him already?" she asked loudly.

"We ran into him at the fair last night...but she's right. He isn't a bad guy at all. He showed me great respect and he's very polite. He does have his boyish side, being competitive and forceful in a game, but he's a good kid. If anything, this boy is a good influence of her, not a bad one. Rin doesn't really need any influence since she's good, but he does seem the bring out the best of her. Sweetie, let her go."

"But what if that boy is there?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It just does!"

"Come on now," I said in an annoyed tone, "you can't be serious! You sound just like a fifth grader!"

"Do you see how she's speaking to me?" My mom asked my dad. She was right, I was being a brat right now, my tone isn't acceptable. But she talks to everyone like this. Why am I any different?

"That issue the problem, mom! The problem is that you don't trust me when I did nothing incredibly wrong! Len didn't, either! All we did was hang out after school a lot. We worked on a...project together. Then we became friends."

I didn't mention the project was a song. I didn't want them to know. The song was foe me and Len, no one else. It was our special thing. It's what helped kept us together when we were forced apart. Mom and Dad can't know.

"Rin," she started, "it's not that I don't trust you. I just don't want you to turn into someone I can't trust. If it's meant taking you away from that boy-"

"He has a name! His name is Len!" I barked.

"If it meant taking you away from Len, I had to take action."

"No you didn't! You never had to do anything! I was fine all by myself! I wasn't even that late after curfew! The latest was an hour. I kept loosing track of time. I even ran home to try and make curfew, but I was always late. I never realized in time. And I knew you'd jump to conclusions like this if I said I was hanging out with Len! What's wrong with having a boy as a friend?"

"Nothing, Rin. I just..."

"Hmm?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms.

"I just don't want you to turn into a bad person. I don't people saying bad things about you."

"No one will! All they're saying is how terrible you must be because of how you dragged me away. I hear people whisper about it as I walk to and from school. They call you terrible! I just want them to shut up, but I could never defend you because I was so mad at what you did to me! Not only me, but for Len as well! It was completely uncalled for!"

Mom just stared at me with a blank face, she wasn't mad and pouting like she's been the past days since the incident. She was shocked and looked a bit scared at me. I, on the other hand, was furious. I was acting childish, but she was as well. We kept staring at each other. I was acting like such a horrible person. Something has overcome me, but I don't know what. Maybe I wanted her to feel what I went through. Maybe all that pain from that evening weeks ago turned into anger, boiling and bubbling inside of me for all that time, and now started fusing out of the tea kettle.

"I'm going to be late for school." I calmly said, hanging my head low.

I grabbed my school bag and walked towards the door. I stopped to put on my shoes, then opened the door to leave. I took one step put of the door when my mom yelled at me.

"Rin, you can go! You can go to open-mic night tomorrow!"

I paused for a second, let the words flow into my head, let them soak into my memory, then walked outside and shut the door behind me.

** I told you there was drama! HAHAHA! I MADE MRS. KAGAMINE SUFFER! HAHAHHAHAHA! To be honest, she deserved it. She was M E A N . Is her heart changing? I bet it is, since, you know, she, like, let Rin go. Oh well,...OH NO! FANFICTION IS DOWN! NOOO! D: This might be uploaded tomorrow because of that, if the stupid site doesn't work before I go to sleep tonight. GRRR! (Never mind, it started working again)Oh, I hope you enjoyed this short, soap-opera chapter of my story. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I went to C2E2 in Chicago last Saturday, and guess what I bought? A RIN AND LEN WALL SCROLL! IT IS SO BEAUTIFUL! :D When I saw it I completely flipped out. You guy should've seen me. Yeah, so random question. Which do you guys like better MEIKOxKAITO or MikuxKAITO? My friend and I both like MikuxKAITO, but I'm starting to really get into MEIKO lately, and I kinda like MEIKOxKAITO and MikuxMikuo (after hearing badass Magnet versions of those two). Now my friend is almost shunning me because she hates MEIKO. XD Okay, enough rambling! Chapter 4 of RinxLen!**

"She's actually letting you go to open-mic night?" Miku asked.

"Yeah, she is. I can't believe it either." I say openly.

"I'm so happy! My little Rin-chan will be there to support me! This will be a great event! I can't wait to see you and Len there!"

"Miku, this is about you. You shouldn't be fangirling over me and Len."

"I can't help it! You two are so cute!" Miku squealed.

"Miku, worry about your own love life. What did Kaito-senpai say?"

"Oh. Um..well. He said he wasn't sure. He said he thinks I'm cute, but he's not sure if he likes me. Another girl, Meiko-sempai, confessed to him as well. He's trying to figure things out." Miku was holding back a little. She started to push her two index fingers together, back and forth in a nervous motion.

"Oh, Miku, you shouldn't worry! You are cute! He just doesn't realize his feelings for you yet!"

"You mean like yours for Len about a month and a half ago?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"What did I just tell you? Stop it!" I argued.

"I'm sorry. I can't! It's so hard!" she squealed once again. I just sighed heavily.

"So, what are you gonna wear?" Miku asked me.

"Does it really matter?"

"Of course it does! What if Len dresses nice and you dress casually?"

"I doubt he'd do that. Why does it matter that much?"

"Oh, Rin-chan. So young and inexperienced." Miku clicked her tongue and shook her head in shame. I walked away and headed towards second period. I had to let Len know I was allowed to go to open-mic night tomorrow.

I walked in through the door and saw all the girls around Len. What are they doing? I'm pretty sure they all know I'm his girlfriend! I angrily stomped my way over to them and pushed them aside. I came up next to Len.

"Len! Guess what?" I asked, acting very peppy.

"What, Rin?"

"I can go!"

"Really?" I nodded. "That's great!"

"Oh, where are you two going?" a girl with red, long hair asked.

"Yeah! Where are you guys going?" a girl with wavy blonde hair asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys," I said like a popular mean girl, "but, it's between me and Len. I mean, we are a couple if you guys didn't know. We don't want everyone to know about what we do every second!"

All the girls looked at me, horrified. They all just backed away letting out "sorrys" and "Hope you two have fun" at us. Len turned to face me, and then grew serious, his brow scrunching in the middle of his forehead.

"What was that?"

"What was _that?_" I asked. "They were all over you! I'm yours right now! If we weren't together, then it's be different..."

"I was trying not to be rude about it. You were basically just announcing our relationship like you actually want people to follow us around."

"I don't want that! Miku's already taken care of that! I just want all those girls to back off a little."

"Rin, they aren't any more than classmates to me." Len assured me. This made me feel better. Len isn't really the type to do such things like that, and he is polite. Dad even said so. That why Dad likes him.

"I guess I just got jealous. I'm sorry. I just don't like other girls over you like that, after what happened that one time..."

I remember that day well. I was in the bathroom stall, crying my eyes out. I was threatened by girls that liked Len as well. They threatened to do terrible things. They wanted me to stay away from Len because they wanted him themselves. After that, things were rocky between the two of us. I don't want that to ever happen again.

"Oh. I remember that, too." Len said. "I didn't think about that. I'm sorry."

"Let's just forget about it. Let's think about open-mic night tomorrow for Miku! We'll give her all the support she needs."

"Right."

I headed to my seat and class began. I tried really hard to pay attention today. With the commotion that went on, remembering the terrible incident from several weeks ago, and me being able to go to open-mic night, I had trouble focusing. I still somehow managed to get all my notes written down, and I mysteriously was able to answer my chapter review questions with ease. Maybe I had a photographic memory when it came to books?

That evening, I went straight home. I opened the door and found my mom watching TV in the living room. I don't know why, but I got a strange vibe from her. I waked upstairs into my room casually and began studying, but soon after lost my focus and started daydreaming. I didn't really need to study anyway. Then, I remembered what Miku told me about clothes. She had a point. What if Len does dress up? Open-mic night isn't formal, but, it's not somewhere like a skate park where you just wear whatever. I dashed to my closet and scanned every garment on the hooks. I remembered the dress Dad gave me. I stretched my hand towards it, then pulled back.

_"I don't know when to wear it!"_

_ "Don't worry, you'll know when."_

I could feel that this wasn't the time to wear it. I searched through all the hooks and decided on more dressier everyday clothes. A nice pair of white skinny jeans and a dark blue striped over-the-shoulder shirt and a black sequined cardigan. When did I ever buy something so girly? Maybe I needed it for church or something.

I looked at the clock, it was still pretty early, but I went to bed anyway. I felt so drained out of nowhere. I hopped into bed and trapped the stuffed rabbit in between my forearms and fell asleep.

o.O.o

"Now, give it up for Hatsune Miku! She'll be singing an original titled "Deep-Sea Girl." Give her a round of applause."

"WOO~! GO MIKU!"

"GO MIKU-SAN!"

"YOU'RE GREAT MIKU!"

Len and I took turns shouting out cheers for Miku. With her stage fright, she needed a confidence boost. She slowly walked onto the stage and into the spotlight. Her pigtails were tied with black and blue ribbons, spiking out of her head. She was wearing a one-shoulder strapped blue dress with black heels, and a black, chunky necklace. She looked nervous, her eyes scanned the crowd. Len and I began to wave our arms so Miku could find us. Her eyes found us and she smiled. Miku took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Sunk into a sea of grief, it's a bother to even open my eyes_

_ And thus I'll be, endlessly falling-but won't anyone find me?_

_ Where am I headed, what am I to do?_

_ Suddenly, a beam of light shone through_

_ I stuck out my hand, and it seemed to reach_

_ But it was carried out of sight by the waves_

"Miku-san's doing a great job for having stage fright!" Len said.

"She is! She doesn't seem nervous at all!"

"I bet it's because you're here." Len said like he was flirting.

I punched him lightly on the shoulder. Miku was doing a really great job! She was incredible! Her voice was so even and strong and beautiful! I'm glad I'm able to hear her sing like this. During the middle of the song, Len grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed back. I didn't face him since I was focusing in Miku, but I lay my head on his shoulder. We both showed our affection for each other, but gave our attention to Miku. This was her moment.

_The deep-sea girl, sinking ever still_

_ shut away beyond the darkness_

_ The deep-sea girl, she yet wants to know_

_ because she's found the one who captivates her heart..._

Miku's song was so captivating. I closed my eyes and breathed out a heavy sigh. I could feel Len move his head turn to face me, his hair brushing against me. Miku reached the final note of her song, and the whole crowd applauded with so much enthusiasm. Miku had nothing to worry about. Everybody loved her!

"WOOOO! MIKU!"

"MIKU-SAN!"

"YOU WERE AWESOME!"

"WE LOVE YOU, MIKU-SAN!"

Now it wasn't just us two who were cheering for her. Everybody in the crows began cheering for Miku. Everyone wanted her to sing more! She was that great!

"Why don't we go up there?" Len asked.

"What would we sing?"

"I don't know, maybe Romeo and Cinderella."

"But, that's our song!"

"Why not make it others?"

"Because we wrote it! We wrote it together, it made us who we are today. I want to keep it secret. It's way more special that way."

"I knew you'd say that. That's why I prepared another song."

"What? Without telling me?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Surprise!" Len shot me an adorable smile.

"I don't know the song!"

"That's why I had them show a karaoke screen for you. It'll be right on stage just for you. No one will be able to tell."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me."

Len squeezed my hand and led me to the stage. As we walked up to the stage, I got nervous. What if I mess up? I've never sung this song before. I didn't even know what song we were singing! We waited backstage until the announcer gestured us to come one stage.

"Next, we have Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len. Hey, they have the same last name! What a coincidence! Anyway, these two will be singing "Magnet." Give them a hand, folks!"

The crowd obeyed and applauded for us. We both got a microphone, then Len gave a nod towards the back and the song started. A piano tune started playing, and then it started to have more guitar and drums softly in the background. Len began to sing the first lyrics of the song.

_A small fire came up at the bottom of my heart_

_ Passion has become like a blaze before I knew it_

_ My butterfly flew around here and there_

_ Its scales came off and fell onto your hands_

I'm really glad Len started singing first, it helped me figure out the tune of the song. Now, Len faced me. He was telling me it was my turn to sing with him now.

_Letting go of each others' hands _(Then my solo came)

_We kissed passionately _(Both of us again after this line)

_Because our love is unforgiveable_

_ We get fired up!_

_ Snuggle me and make it sure that our love isn't wrong_

_ Please let me believe it, kiss me and change the world_

_ Intoxicated with your love, I wanna drown in enchanted time~_

Even after the first chorus, people we really into this song. The crowd was cheering like crazy. They really liked us! Soon, it was my turn to take the next verse by myself. After Len's help, I'm pretty sure I'll be alright and won't mess up the lyrics or screw up the rhythm.

_Fence me in, want me more and more_

_ Show me your obsession if you love me_

_ I truly love something "nutty"_

_ Go nuts as possible as we can_

_ (Both of us) If we've lost our minds_

_ (Len) We'll naturally melt as one_

_ (Both) As if we had no time to feel each other tender_

_ What we went through is not that dream we hoped_

_ but our unquestioned reality_

_ We realize that it's too late to turn back after meeting you_

_ I don't care about anything else but you...my dearest._

_ (Len) I feel nervous when dawn breaks_

_ And I cry_

_ You said "There's nothing wrong with us" to calm me down_

_ Weren't you crying at that time as well?_

_ (Both) Snuggle me and make it sure that our love isn't wrong_

_ Please let me believe it, kiss me and change the world_

_ Intoxicated with your love, I wanna drown in enchanted time_

_ Attract me like a magnet_

_ Even if we are apart someday, we'll stumble upon again_

_ Don't let me go, I don't wanna turn back_

_ I don't care about anything else but you...(Len only) my dearest~_

_ (Me) Aaaaaahhhhh~aaa~a~aaaoooo~_

The song ended, and the crowd was almost hysterically at our performance. Len turned towards me, and smiled. He was breathing heavily from the singing. He grabbed my hand firmly with his, then lifted our hands in the air above our heads to take a bow. After our applause, he led me offstage. When the two of us got behind the curtain, Len hugged me.

"Rin, that was great! I'd knew it would be. You sang the song perfectly!"

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you singing first for me." I said hugging him back.

"You still did great out there."

"So did you."

We kept hugging. I didn't want to move at all. The way his bangs were brushing against my cheeks softly and how his arms were wrapped around me made me feel protected. I didn't it to end. Then I remembered about Miku.

"We should go and tell Miku she did a good job singing too!" I said.

"Let's do that. She'll appreciate it."

We looked around for Miku until we found her in the crowd towards the exit of backstage. I opened my mouth to speak to her, but then she glomped me.

"RIN-CHAN! YOU DID A GREAT JOB! I LOVED IT!" she screamed at me.

"Thank you. You very great, too! All that practicing paid off!"

"Good job out there, Miku-san." Len said politely.

"Thanks guys! I was so nervous. A lot of people were out there. I thought only a few dozen would be there."

"You couldn't even tell!" I told her. "You were great! That's what matters!" Both of us smiled after that, then Miku gave me another big hug. When we all walked back into the audience, lots of people came and gave all three of us "You did awesome!" "That was great!" and "You sing so well!" People seemed to really like Miku. Her cute face and her cutesy, high voice makes her so likeable. I didn't care too much about it. It seemed to help Miku get more over her stage fright. It made me happy to see her be less afraid of her fear.

"What time do you need to go home?" Len asked me.

"By 10:30." I replied.

"Maybe we should start heading back. This is a huge crowd. It might take some time to get back on the sidewalk."

"That sounds like a good idea."

I wanted to say bye to Miku, but too many people were surrounding her, so we let her be and walked home. As we pushed through the mob of people wanting to hear others sing, it got harder to get them to let us move. Boy, people are stubborn! The two of us finally made it out after several minutes of pushing ourselves past rude individuals. I'd never thought I'd be so happy to see the sidewalk and en almost empty road!

While Len and I walked home, we talked about how he decided to have us sing. He said he wanted more people to hear our voices, and he thought it'd be fun. He said he also heard the song on the radio, so he thought doing a cover off the song would get the crowd excited. A lot of people seemed to like it, considering how they didn't troll us over our vocal cover.

We finally arrived at my house after a walk of about 30 minutes.

"Thanks for taking me. I had fun." I told Len.

"I did, too. I'm glad we went."

I nodded in agreement. The street lights made a white streak go across Len's bright blonde hair, making him look like he fell from up above the clouds.

"See you tomorrow at school," he said.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Cinderella."

"Goodnight Romeo."

I opened up the door and walked up the my bedroom, where I then flopped on my bed and felt my heart flutter as I fell asleep soundly.

**Sorry for the delay, I had a bit of issues over the past few days. My real-life Len...well...he found out I liked him and he doesn't like me back. I've been an emotional distress over the past two days, but I'm better now. The two of us are still friends, so I'm happy about that. He's not weirded out about it, so it won't be awkward. Thank you for reading my story and enjoying it! Hopefully I won't keep you guys waiting as long next time! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Word of advice, never ever EVER wear high heeled shoes to a convention, even for cosplay. I went to Anime Central on Saturday as Sakura from Naruto Shippuden, and my feet still hurt! STUPID HEELED BOOTS! Anyway, I always get writer's block on how to continue this story. Hopefully that'll stop eventually. I don't have this problem with Pandora Hearts! Greensk8ergurl : HOLY CRAP! YOU'RE RIGHT! :O How could I forget about Gumi? I'll try to include more of her. Gumi is awesome, and she was only in the first chapter briefly. Please answer guys. Which do you like better? Miku x Mikuo or Miku x Kaito? Or Meiko x Kaito? Also, do you guys want more passion like in the song Romeo and Cinderella? This will be important for future events. Here's the next chapter! Read away~**

As I walked into my first period classroom, I realized today we would be learning trigonometry. Fun. Hopefully my graphing calculator will last until the test. All year, I barely used it. I've been using mostly my old one from when I was learning pre-algebra. Spring was starting to come, and school was coming to an end soon. Not soon enough, though...I still have four months of school until I'm no longer a freshman.

When class ended, I had a huge headache. How do people do this stuff for fun? I'd have a headache everyday for the rest of my life! If this is only the basics of the basics...I'd hate to see the brutal stuff.

"Rin-chan," Gumi asked when we finished the lesson, "are you alright?"

"I'm so confused!" I whined, races my hands through my hair angrily.

"You'll get it!" Gumi encouraged me. "You're smart!"

"If I'm so smart, then why do I keep getting horrible test scores?"

"Tests are stupid. They don't tell teachers what you know how to do. All they tell teachers are how many problems you can get right in a certain amount of time."

"I guess that makes sense, but even if I understand the material completely, I always get poor grades."

"Don't worry about it! Just try to work a little harder!" Gumi harmonized, then speed-walked out of the classroom. I readjusted my bow in my hair, feeling it come a bit loose from my tiny temper tantrum. As soon as I tightened it back up, I headed for 2nd period English.

English went a lot easier. All we did we pick out a book for a free read project and read the first session. It took a lot longer than expected since we got a huge lecture of about 30 different books in detail. I picked out Uglies, since all my other friends who read it said they loved it.

"What book did you pick?" Miki, a red-headed girl asked me.

"I got Uglies. What about you?" I asked.

"I'm checking out Divergent."

"It's _such_ a good book! I loved it!" I exclaimed.

"If you liked it, then it's definitely a good book. You know the best since you always read." Miki smiled. "What about you, Len-kun? What book are you going to get?"

"I don't know yet. There's so many books, and I have no real idea of what I want." he shrugged embarrassingly.

"It's usually like that for me at first." I told him, "You just have to find a certain type of book you like, or an author's writing style, then you'll be able to find a book easy enough."

"I like adventure stories. With magic and all that stuff! Like Harry Potter!" Miki said energetically.

"I like Harry Potter, too!" I said.

"I've only seen the movies." said Len.

"You should read the books; they're better!" Miki said.

"Maybe I will. I'll see if there's any copies available."

"See! That was easy, wasn't it?"

"But it's easier for you! You always have a new book in your hands." Len teased.

I stuck out my tongue at him playfully. Len gave me a stern, playful look back and headed to find a copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Rin-san, you're really lucky, you know that right?" Miki asked, dazed.

"Eh?"

"You are Len's girlfriend, right? Len's such a good guy. He's sweet, and caring, and polite. He's such a gentleman! And he's handsome! I wish more guys were like him. All the guys here are kind of jerks...especially Piko-kun. He's really mean!"

"I wish more guys were like Len, too." I replied dreamily.

"You're really lucky. I'm happy you don't have a jerk."

"Thanks, Miki. That's really nice."

Miki ran off towards somewhere else, her long hair following behind her. Len then came back to me, waving the book in front of my face. I took my book and slammed it on top of his head. He opened his mouth in astonishment, the sides of his mouth curving into a grin. He gave out a huff of disbelief, then smacked me with his book. (It's a good thing they're not hardcover.)

In study hall, both of us were reading, but I could see Len glance over at me every few minutes out of the corner of my eye. I would glance back to see if he noticed. We would tease each other like that all study hall, barely getting any reading done. Oh well, more homework for the two of us.

At lunch, Gumi started to braid Miku's hair into braids. Her long hair took forever to braid, it did go to about her knees. I wish I could look cute like she does. Everything Miku does makes her look cute! When her hair's down, when it's up in a ponytail, when her bangs are pulled back, when she lets them fall in her face, when she's clumsy, when she runs in gym class on the track field. I always looked bland. I started wearing the bow in my hair because someone told me I would look better with one when I was eleven. I've been wearing it since then. But even with the white leaves on my head, I can't compare the Miku's cuteness.

After school, I went straight home and went into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me. I stood in front of the mirror, and practiced braiding my hair. It's too short to put it into a ponytail braid. I tried two pigtail braids. I messed up terribly and the braids were extremely messy. Huge pieces were sticking out in places they shouldn't. I was in there for hours, trying to get the braids perfect. I gave up and finally started on my homework.

I wonder what Len thinks about me. I know he loves me, but what about Miku. Everyone thinks she's cute. What about him? Or Gumi? What does he think about her? I'm probably just over reacting. But I can't help but compare myself to others. It's everywhere, so how can you stop? It's a horrible habit. I shouldn't fuss about it so much, but I want to look cute for Len!

The next morning, I came to school with my hair tied into pigtail braids. As I walked to my locker, I kept seeing people look at me. What's with them? Can't I braid my hair? I can be cute, too!

"Cinderella! Good morning!" Len called as he approached my locker.

"Good morning!" I replied cheerfully and cutely.

"How's my girl today?" he asked.

"I'm good. Like my hair?" I asked.

"It's cute. Like a little girl. But since you're so mature, it might take some getting used to." Len answered.

My face fell, I turned my back to him so he couldn't see. So, I can't be be cute like Miku? I can only be bland Rin?

"Is something wrong, Rin?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright. Want me to walk you to class?"

"Actually, I have something to do before class. You go to your class." I tried incredibly hard to hide any sign my sadness. It's not my fault I can't be cute. I don't want Len to worry about me. I headed to the girls' bathroom and undid the braids. They obviously weren't me. I felt my eyes start to burn from a salty sting in my eyes. I held back the tears. Why am I even crying? It doesn't make sense. Nothing happened. If anything, I guess I should be happy that Len was honest and that if was childish. I don't need pigtails.

After that, I wasn't in the best mood. I was depressed all day. At lunch, Gumi and Miku came up to me.

"Rin-chan, are you alright? You seem troubled," Gumi asked me.

"I'm fine."

"Are you just tired?" Miku asked.

"Yeah. I had a lot of homework last night. It took me longer than I imagined."

"Rin-chan! Stop fibbing! I can tell something's wrong!" Gumi exclaimed.

"I'm fine, Gumi."

"Then why are you all worked up? You're only like this when something's bothering you." Gumi crossed her arms across her chest. She always knew when something was wrong. She must be part psychic or something. I could be extremely happy with something tugging me slightly in the back of my mind and Gumi would know.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's stupid."

"Obviously not if you're upset like this!"

"It's stupid. I know it is."

"Why can't you tell me what it is?"

"I already said it was stupid. Just let me handle it?"

Gumi didn't say anything after that, but knowing her, I knew she wouldn't give up.

And I was right.

When I got home, I got a text from Gumi.

_To: Kagamine Rin_

_ Y r u so upset? Tell meh!_

_ From: Kagamine Rin_

_ I already told you. It's just stupid._

_ To: Kagamine Rin_

_ Jus tell meh! _

_ From: Kagamine Rin_

_ If I do, don't tell Miku._

_ To: Kagamine Rin_

_ Y_

_ From: Kagamine Rin_

_ Just don't!_

_ To: Kagamine Rin_

_ Fine_

_ From: Kagamine Rin_

_ I braided my hair to look cuter. Like Miku always looks cute. It didn't work out very well._

_ To: Kagamine Rin_

_ Rly? I ddnt c ur hair braided_

_ From: Kagamine Rin_

_ Because I took them out right away. Len said I looked like a little kid. orz_

_ To: Kagamine Rin_

_ Im sure he ddnt mean it in a bad way!_

_ From: Kagamine Rin_

_ I just can't be cute like Miku can!_

_ To: Kagamine Rin_

_ Len likes u 4 u! He dsnt like Miku! He likes U! _

_ From: Kagamine Rin_

_ But I don't know why! Plus, I want to look cute anyway!_

_ To: Kagamine Rin_

_ But ur always cute Rin-chan!_

_ From: Kagamine Rin_

_ Yeah, right. Hahahaha._

_ To: Kagamine Rin_

_ Im srs! Len only took interst in u! No othr grls! Jus u!_

_ From: Kagamine Rin_

_ But still. That doesn't mean anything. I want to be cute!_

_ To: Kagamine Rin_

_ But u r!_

_ From: Kagamine Rin_

_ Gumi, I mean cute like Miku, not by attractiveness._

_ To: Kagamine Rin_

_ Does Miku wear a bow in her hair evryday?_

_ From: Kagamine Rin_

_ No._

_ To: Kagamine Rin_

_ Bows r a total signal of cuteness!_

_ From: Kagamine Rin_

_ But still! I'm not like Miku! Everything Miku does is cute!_

_ To: Kagamine Rin_

_ Jus stop worrying about it! Ur cute 2!_

_ From: Kagamine Rin_

_ But not like Miku_

_ To: Kagamine Rin_

_ Y do u always compare yourself to her anyway?_

_ From: Kagamine Rin_

_ Because I'm always second best to her! I've been in her shadow for such a long time! I'm not the only one who's noticed. I bet Len has by now and wants to break up with me._

_ To: Kagamine Rin_

_ DNT SAY THAT! LEN LUVS U!_

_ From: Kagamine Rin_

_ For now_

_ To: Kagamine Rin_

_ Stop it! He does! Dnt worry bout Miku._

_ From: Kagamine Rin_

_ I just want to be known as cute_

_ To: Kagamine Rin_

_ Wat happened 2 tht tomboy thng?_

_ From: Kagamine Rin_

_ What do you mean?_

_ To: Kagamine Rin:_

_ U CNT B CUTE LIKE U WNT IF UR A TOMBOY RIN!_

_ From: Kagamine Rin_

_ You don't know that for sure_

_ To: Kagamine Rin_

_ Cmon. All da grls ppl call cute arnt tomboyish_

_ From: Kagamine Rin_

_ But I'm not any of them_

_ To: Kagamine Rin_

_ Not yet anyway! :)_

From this last text, I had a feeling Gumi had a new experiment up her sleeve, and I'm the guinea pig test subject.

**There you go! ^^ Sorry, but I've been super busy this last week. INSURGENT CAME OUT YESTERDAY! AHHH! AND CHUGGAACONROY HAS HE NEW LP UPLOADED! AHHH! AND MY ATTEMPT TO DRAW OZ VESSALIUS SUCKED! AHHH! Lol. I added a bit of Gekokujou in there. Kagamines' second best to Miku. ^tear^ I added more Gumi, yay! Gumi is awesome! Jeez. Rin is in a similar situation to me. I AM NOT GIRLY! Geez. Oh well. Thanls for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)**


	6. Author's apologies

**I'm so sorry guys! But I am having MAJOR writer's block on this story. I've been pretty busy later as well. I also sprained my finger, so it's hard to type. I will get a new chapter up as soon as possible. I promise! But, I also need you to answer my questions! Miku x Mikuo, Miku x Kaito, or Meiko x Kaito? This is very important! Also, do you guys want the romance how it is? Or do you want it more...like the song? I mean, do you guys want the lust like in the actual Vocaloid song, or want the romance to stay just how it is? These will be helpful. I'm debating the options, but I want you guys to help me decide. It can be significant to the story's plot. Thank you! ^^**


	7. Chapter 6

**OHMYGOSH! I'M FINALLY WRITING RINXLEN STORIES AGAIN! :D YAY! So, anyone here miss me? (I'm assuming not since I hardly get any reviews. Those things keep me motivated to write, man!) Let me just say. After or during finishing this story (and who knows where that will be since everyone just wanted a second chapter to a ONESHOT) I wanna write a new twincest story for Vocaloid. Only problem? Not sure if I should have it be RinxLen, MikuxMikuo or OliverxOlivia (his gender-bent's name). Oh well. I'll start writing the good stuff now. :)**

Gumi had a plan. After reading over those texts multiple times, I couldn't deny it any longer.

I was screwed.

The next day at school, I walked into first period (again not letting Len walking me) and saw Miku crying at her desk. No one else was in the classroom, so I didn't have any crowd in my way as I went over to her.

"Miku-chan, what's wrong?"

She sniffled before answering, her voice half-understandable. "K-Kaito-senpai."

"What about him?"

"He...*insert sniff here* doesn't like me after all. Meiko-senpai's his girlfriend. He...didn't like me at all..." She began to cry loudly again.

Is it really possible? Someone to reject Miku like this? Something seems wrong here. No one, and I mean no one, just says no to Miku like that. She's one of the most popular girls, if not the, among the boys at school. Not only in her grade, but senpais and kohais!

"Miku, I'm sorry. Maybe he felt awkward about the age difference. He is a senior."

"Maybe, but it still hurts."

"Oh~ Rin-chan~, Miku-cha-...what's wrong?"

Gumi gave to class, still only the three of us together. Her upbeat mood suddenly vanished when she saw Miku crying.

"Kaito-senpai...rejected her," I said.

"Oh no, Miku-chan! Don't worry. It'll all be okay!"

"B-but-"

"Nuh uh!" Gumi interrupted. "You'll find someone cuter and better than Senpai! Now, we don't want your mascara to run, now do we?"

"No.."

"Alright, then. Let's stop crying before anyone sees and have a good day!"

Miku nodded. I couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. Maybe he really just _didn't_ like her. Maybe it means I still have a chance. But I still felt like something was up. I'll investigate later, but now, I need to focus. Finals are next week and I need a passing grade on the test so I won't have to retake this class!

o.O.o.

I searched the halls. I felt my hall pass dampening as I tightly held it in my hand. Where in the world could that boy be? How hard is it to find a 5'10 guy with blue hair and an ice cream obsession? Shouldn't be that hard. Honestly, how many people like that do you know?

I finally found him outside. He was with a guy with a long, purple ponytail. The two were laughing. I stomped my way over there to get a closer look to make sure it was him, but once I saw the tub of ice cream he was holding I was positive.

"Kaito!" I yelled.

The two boys jumped at the sound of my loud voice. I think I heard one of them whisper about that sound being impossible to come out of a girl so small.

"Yes, kohai?" he asked.

"What's with you?"

"Excuse me? I don't understand." His dark blue eyes were full of confusion. But, I had to admit they were pretty. This boy was pretty handsome, and his friend next to him wasn't too ugly, either. What am I saying? I have Len! For now at least...

"I'm talking about Miku! How could you just reject her like that? Even after she got the guts to confess. Every guy that knows Miku wants to be her boyfriend! How could you just lead her on like that, calling her cute! Then breaking her heart! She was bawling her eyes out this morning! No one just rejects her like that!"

"Woah woah woah! Slow down! Calm. Calm. Calm." He was imitating a yoga teacher, trying to stop my yelling. "I didn't mean to make her cry. It's just, well both her and Meiko-chan confessed the same day. And I have a guy who really likes Miku. She should know him. I said no so he could have his chance, he's a bit of a shy guy. I was gonna help him get together with her."

"I think the little girl needs to take a nap," the purple guy said behind Kaito. I heard and punched him in the shoulder hard, causing his voice to crack.

"So, it's not that you don't like her?" I asked, my tone completely different than before.

"Well, I don't exactly like her. I do think she's a babe, but she's not exactly my type, you know? She's more suited for my friend."

"And who's this friend of yours?" I asked.

"Mikuo."

"Mikuo, huh?"

"But don't let Miku know!"

"Why would I tell Miku-chan? This is the first time she's ever had a guy not like her! I'm not gonna ruin it!"

"But, you just said you were her friend!" The purple guy said.

"Mind your own business!" I barked, stomping on his foot.

"Shouldn't you follow your own advice, seeing how you just barged in on us like this? Shouldn't you be in class right now, anyway, kohai?" he asked, clearly pissed at me for hurting his foot.

"Like I said, mind your own business!"

I stormed away. I couldn't handle that guy anymore. Now that I have details Miku or Gumi don't know about, I can be a little happier. Senpai doesn't like her! This is worthy of being written on a calendar! Someone didn't like Miku! But, I kind of feel bad about it. I mean, Miku was pretty hurt. But some other guy likes her, some guy named Mikuo, whoever he was.

o.O.o

The doorbell of my house rang. I ran downstairs and answered it since my parents were out. It was none other than Gumi.

"Operation : Rin Gone Girly is in session!" she burst as she made her way up to my room. I never invited her in my house...

"Alright, Rin. Time to make you girly."

"I never agreed to this." I replied annoyed.

"Do you wanna start with shoes?" Gumi asked cheerfully.

"I said I wanted to be cuter, not an alien from planet fru-fru," my anger boiling.

"Maybe we should begin with your clothes."

"Gumi...you're not listening."

"Oh, I am. I'm just not responding to what your saying. Now, let's put you in something cute!"

"Gumi...it better not be a dress. You know my grudges against dresses."

"I know! I would never put you in a dress. Time for your cuteness to flow onto your outer layer!"

Gumi did something very disturbing. She lifted up my shirt and pulled it off me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a flush of embarrassment across my face.

"Taking off your clothes." she said as if it were obvious. I mean it was, but the reason wasn't!

"Why?"

"We're not putting clothes over clothes!"

"I can change myself!"

"It's not like you have anything to hide, we're both girls! And remind me to get cuter bras for you."

"Why do bras matter? No one sees them!"

"Bras can tell a lot about a girl. And looking at the one you have on, and the rest of the ones you owe, I can tell you're a little plain," she said as she rummaged through my drawer full of my undergarments.

"Get out of there! And I'm not plain!" I assured as I slammed the drawer shut.

"Then why are you trying so hard to change your image?"

"I never said that!" I flung my body onto my bed. "I only said I wanted to be cuter." I mumbled loudly so she could hear me.

"You can't expect to be cuter by not doing anything! Being cuter means you have to change somehow!"

"But is all this really necessary? All that you're saying about nails and shoes and bras!"

"I don't know, are they? Speaking of bras, what's your size?"

"GUMI!"

"What?"

"Just stop! I don't know if it's worth it! Len'll...he'll just dump me. It's no use."

"Where exactly did this idea come from anyway?"

"I don't know. It's just, Len never calls me anything but Cinderella...just a nickname. He never says things like guys usually do. Like 'You look exceptionally beautiful today' or 'The most gorgeous girl alive is mine.' He only calls me his favorite person, but it's not that special. I mean, you or Miku could be my favorite person. Or I could be his favorite person if he wasn't my boyfriend. He never really said anything like other guys would. So, I just thought...maybe I'm too ordinary."

"Rin-chan, Len's a one in a lifetime guy. The way you're talking, it sounds like you want him to be one of those smooth-sweet talkers that break every girl's hearts."

"I don't want that! I like Len the way he is!"

"If you do, then why do you think he doesn't like you for you?"

I didn't know how to respond. It wasn't really something I could explain. It was more of a gut feeling. I couldn't help but think this. But as Gumi asked me that question, it seemed like most of this was more of a self-esteem thing. It still didn't explain the feeling I got of Len dumping me eventually.

"Just ask Len what he thinks of you."

"I'm pretty sure it's not that simple."

"If you're not gonna do anything, I'll be shopping for cuter bras for you. I found your size on the tag. Be back in a few!"

"I already told you no!"

When I got up to argue face to face, she was already out the door. I just stayed put. The time to put my shirt back on would delay me, and Gumi was fast. She was a very persistent person when she wanted to be. I grabbed my shirt and put it back on, the breeze I received being uncomfortable. I got my phone to start playing Temple Run, but I was soon interrupted with a text message. It was from Len.

_To: Kagamine Rin_

_ Hey, are you feeling alright? You've been acting a bit strange the past two days. If something's wrong you can tell me. I'm here for you. I love you. _

So, Len was worried? I guess he noticed. Even so, I still want to become a cuter person. I know it's not exactly my thing, but I want to do this. I'm tired of being in Miku's shadow of cuteness. I want to be described as something else other than the freaky smart girl. I want to show everyone just how cute I can be without changing myself completely! I will do it!

**Ew. I make you guys wait for over/almost (if you count my apology note) a month and all I give you is this? No fluff, no Len, just tragedy for both Rin and Miku? Shun me if you will. TT^TT**

** Oh yeah! In case anyone was confused on what Rin meant when she said she can't wear watches in Chapter 3, I'll explain. I can't wear watches because of the electric waves in my body. It runs in my family. When I wear a watch, it'll work for a while, but soon it'll stop when I wear it, and will continue to work from where it stopped a while after I take it off. It's the weirdest thing. I made Rin have the same thing so she had another excuse for being late all the time. XD**

**Sorry for a lame chapter, but I will make it more interesting later in the story...**


	8. Chapter 7

** More chapters! Yay! RinxLen! Yeah, so I wanna start on another story, and I have a plot for a twincest fic, but I don't know which pairing to use. (I think I said this last chapter?). Plus, I don't know how graphic I could be with LEMON. When I read fics like that, I have to Google a bunch of crap (usually pictures) and it's so gross that I cringe. And I'm afraid I'll abandon this story! Honestly, I have no idea how to end this fic! People just wanted more and I continued it, but I have no idea where to stop! Oh, well. When I feel the time is right. **

Gumi never came back. I couldn't care less why she didn't. I'm just glad she didn't come back with bras she expected me to wear.

Let me clear this up, I wear "plain" bras because I don't want them showing through my clothes. It's embarrassing! I don't frills or buttons or layers showing through or making my chest look awkward. You can obviously tell I like keeping myself contained.

Now a new thought came to my mind. I _do_ want to be cuter, but I don't want to go under a complete transformation, either. I don't want to be like Sailor V and only be the most beautiful girl in the whole world because I transformed into her using a magic pen. I want to change with still being myself, if that makes any sense. Gumi said that bows are a sign of cuteness when we were texting the other day. But my hair bow only does so much. Maybe if I add other hair accessories. My bangs do bug me when I can't get them out of my face. I got up and searched my bathroom drawers. I finally found a few white bobby pins. I put two on each side. I looked in the mirror and was surprised with the results. Not only did it keep my hair from my face, but it made my hair look less...what's a word to describe? It made my hair look nicer. There! My hair usually doesn't look this nice. It's usually has slight frizz and splits apart because of my colic, but the bobby pins made all of that go away and look twice as good! They even helped shape my face. These four simple bobby pins made me actually look pretty.

With new accessories in my hair, I felt more confident. I'll wear these things everyday. Knowing Len, he'll notice it. Maybe he'll call me cute for once.

o.O.o

"Rin?" I heard a voice say while I was at my locker. I turn around and see it was Len, but I know from his voice anyway.

"Len! Good morning." I smiled.

"Rin, can we talk?" he asked softly and concerned.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Are you not telling me something? You've been acting a bit weird, and you didn't answer my text. You know I'm here for you. I want to help you." Len grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Oh, thank you. I'm fine. I was just feeling down for no reason."

"You're not a victim of depression, are you?" he asked, gripping my hand tighter.

"No! No, I'm fine. Really. If I ever have a problem, I'll tell you, okay?"

"Okay," he smiled. "I'm glad. I was afraid something was wrong. I don't want to see you hurt or upset." Len blushed slightly, his expression embarrassed. He leaned his forehead against mine. He pulled back after a few seconds and gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I felt something hard. I didn't notice your bobby pins at first. I thought I had a better view of your beautiful face. They look really nice on you."

"Thank you. It means a lot."

"Hm?" Len asked, confused.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself!" I assured nervously.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Well, I kinda have a problem, but it's more of a girl thing. Gumi's been helping me. Don't worry about it."

Len paused before he answered.

"I'm trusting you, Rin. I won't worry if you say not to." Despite this, Len still had worry in his voice. I smiled to try and cheer him up, it seemed to work because he smiled back, but not really in "I'm happy" way. It was more of a "I'll smile to make you happy" smile. I noticed it wasn't a genuine Kagamine Len smile. I ignored it, though. I bet it's hard for him to just act like nothing's wrong when he was so concerned.

When he was so concerned.

Len was concerned. Len still liked me!

o.O.o

I grabbed my cell phone and decided to call Gumi. I needed to talk to her more about my cuteness issue. I'm glad it's Sunday, we didn't have to worry about school all day. After a few rings, Gumi answered her phone.

"Moshi Mosh~i," she answered.

"Gumi, take me somewhere."

"Woah, Rin-chan. Slow down. We're both in relationships, and you know that I'm straight. I'm so-"

"I'm straight, too, idiot! I meant like a...girl's day or whatever you call them. I still need help with my dilemma."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"Why did you assume I was in love with you?"

"Sorry! I was just ending a comfort session with Miku-chan about Kaito-senpai. She's still really upset about it."

"So you assumed I was into girls?"

"I had confessing issues on the brain, okay? Yeesh."

"Whatever, just take me somewhere as a friend!"

"Fine. Meet me at the mall in 15 minutes."

"The mall?" I asked. I hated malls. It's full of cliques and crazy Mexicans complaining about everything in Spanish **(A/N no offense/racism intended! I'm Mexican myself! I make fun of my race!)** It's like "Mean Girls" in real life. That was a terrible movie, too. Even if the quotes were clever.

"Yes the mall! Where else are we gonna go?"

"I guess you're right. I'll be there."

"Okay! Baibai~" She hung up.

I put my phone in my pocket and went downstairs. I found Dad in the living room watching an NFL game.

"Hey, Dad? Is it alright if I go to the mall with Gumi? And it is Gumi this time! I swear!" I put my hands in the air to show I was innocent.

"Rin, you know you don't have to do that with me. You can tell me if you're going out with Len."

"But I'm really going to the mall with Gumi." I assured.

"I don't mind. Just don't come home late or your mother will get angry."

"I know, I'll be careful. Thanks, Dad." I gave him a small hug and went out the door, then started walking towards the mall. I can't stand malls. First off, the mall we have is embarrassing. It was the most ghetto mall I've ever seen. It was only one floor, and didn't even have one hundred stores. It was so sad. Gumi wanted to meet me here of all places? Well, I guess it's better than going to a nail salon or a designer store where everything was ridiculously overpriced. I walked through the doors of the mall and found Gumi right away. It's kind of hard to miss her green head of hair and her curvy body.

"Rinny-chan!" she called and waved at me.

I hated when she called me that. She happily hopped her way over to me and hugged me. I stood there, angry. I was in a place I hated, she called me by a nickname I hated, and I hated that she was hugging me in public like this.

"Okay, Rin! We are going to see how why can make you cuter!"

"Just don't completely change me. I don't want to become a different person. This isn't Uglies."

"What?" Gumi tilted her head to the side.

"Never mind. Just make sure I'm still the same Kagamine Rin as before."

"You can't be the same 100%."

"You know what I mean!" Gumi was super annoying sometimes!

"Okay! Let's go Rin-chan!" She pulled my hand and dragged me into a clothing store. Everything was bright or pastel-colored. It was too girly for me to stand!

"Pick some stuff out! Don't be picking out random stuff, either. Pick out stuff you really like. It's way of the few ways you'll still be yourself and become cuter!"

Gumi pushed me into the store towards a circular rack of clothes. I sighed then looked through the clothes. Nothing really seemed to pop out to me. I did find however a deep blue dress with black lace at the neckline, the sleeves and the bottom hemline. It seemed a bit sexy for me, but I actually liked it. I grabbed it and kept looking. I eventually found a lavender v-neck that came with a white tank top. After searching a little more, I found a pair of dark skinny jeans with a swirly design on the pockets, and had that folded-wrinkle look on the upper thigh by the pockets. I felt satisfied with these five garments. I headed back towards Gumi and plopped them at her feet.

"So I'm guessing you like these?" she asked with an excited smile. I nodded my head in response. She started squealing quietly and started bouncing in her place. She got so excited about me and clothes. What's wrong with girls? I picked the clothes back up and paid for them. I got back my change and a bag with my clothes, then went back to Gumi. We decided to sit down and get smoothies. I got a peanut butter-banana smoothie that was really good. As I tasted the banana half, it reminded me of Len since he loves bananas. I had the sad/tired look on my face as I was reminded of him.

"Rin-chan, don't worry! You shouldn't be worrying in the first place."

"Gumi, let me ask you this. Your boyfriend-"

"He has a name! It's Yuma!" she spat. It's her fault for never telling me his name.

"Yuma compliments you all the time, right?" Gumi nodded her head as she sipped her cookies and cream smoothie. "Len never does that. He only calls me Cinderella."

"What's with that anyway? I mean, it's cute you two have little nicknames, but I never got it."

"It's just, one of those "you had to be there" moments. But he never really compliments me. I mean, yesterday at school he said my hair looked nice and mentioned my "beautiful face" but, he doesn't do that often."

"Maybe he's one of those guys that feel like he doesn't need to tell you those things to gain your affection. Or maybe he thinks it'd annoy you to be constantly called things, even if it's nice like that. My old boyfriend, Gakupo, told me that when he dated Luka before me, she found it annoying. Maybe he's doing it for your sake."

"Maybe, but that seems a bit unlikely. Wouldn't a guy to all that stuff then stop when his girlfriend asks or vice versa?"

"I don't know. But I think you're over-reacting a bit. How long have you've been with Len?"

"About three months now."

"Don't you think he'd catch on to what bugs you?"

"Well, yes. But he never really did that ever. The day he complimented me like that the most was the day we met and you chased after me outside!" I emphasized the last part of the sentence.

"If you don't want your best friends following around **worried** than don't cause a huge scene!" she snapped back, smiling. We were both silent for a while.

"Besides," Gumi reached into my bag and pulled out the short, blue dress. "when Len sees you in this little sexy number, he'll be yours forever."

"Stop that!" I reached across the table and slapped her hand so she'd let go and put the dress back.

"Ow! Geez. I was just giving a suggestion for when you loose your V-card to this kid."

I choked on my smoothie. I started coughing, then Gumi reached over and patted me on the back.

"You alright?" she asked.

"NO!" I let out. "You don't just bring something like that up! I'm too young! May I remind you, I'm two years younger than you. My birthday's not until May! I'm only fourteen! I'm not doing that so soon!"

"Rin, come on! More than half the girls in your grade probably lost their virginity already."

"Because they're whores and flung themselves to every guy they can! And because they believe that stupid YOLO crap. I'm not becoming part of this messed up generation. Girls will date a guy for not even two days, say they're gonna spend the rest of their lives together, have sex, and break up that night."

"Bet it's because of bad sex?" Gumi asked while taking another sip of her smoothie.

"You're missing my point!" I angrily barked at her. "I'm not loosing my virginity!"

"Right now, you're not."

"It's not like I won't loose it someday! I mean, when I'm still in high school and only on my first-ever relationship, I won't be loosing it."

"So you're saying you won't loose it to Len?"

"How did we even get to this topic?" I asked confused and a bit hysterical like one of those crazy moms on TV. Gumi just shrugged her shoulders.

"What's the time?" I asked Gumi. She checked her watch.

"3:30."

"I should start getting home."

"Your curfew is not that early. If it was, you wouldn't have been able to go on that first date with Len!"

"You weren't there, you don't know what happened! I met him hours before that while I was taking a leisure walk."

"This is a bit off-topic, but you know what I noticed?"

"What?"

"You and Len have the same last name!"

"Honestly, where have you been since he moved here?"

"I knew he last name was Kagamine, I just didn't put two and two together! What if Len's your relative?"

"We're not related!"

"But you two have the same color eyes and hair!"

"Lots of people have blonde hair and blue eyes. I spy six guys alone around us with blonde hair and blue eyes. And what about that girl Lily? She has blonde hair and blue eyes, too. And that IA girl, too, if her hair's blonde. It looks blonde and some points and baby pink at others..."

"But they all don't have the last name Kagamine! What if he's like your cousin or something?"

"Gumi, we both know that it would still be legal if he was. But we're not related. Both my parents are only childs, and my grandparents on my mom's side are only childs as well. My grandma on my dad's side only has one sister who isn't married and doesn't have kids. I have like no family. Len definitely isn't related to me."

"Well, when you explain it that way. Aw! I just realized that when two get married you'll already be Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine!"

"How are you sure I'll marry him?" I asked with a blush on my face. I have thought about me marrying Len, but doesn't every girl do that when they have a boyfriend?

"You two are so perfect for each other it's scary! It's destiny!"

"But, Gumi-chan, he's my first boyfriend. He's the first guy I ever liked at all! How do I know? I'm only fourteen!"

"There was this foreign couple I saw on the news once and they were only six."

"She better have worn a white wedding dress if she's six. Wait, that's not the point!" Gumi was good at acting like she wasn't getting someone else's point so she could get hers across and seem like a good idea.

"Rin-chan, I'm going to be honest. Before Len moved here, I was worried you might end up forever alone because you were never interested in guys, or I was worried you weren't straight because of your tomboyish ways."

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"What I'm saying is, Len makes you happy. This is the happiest I've ever seen you! I doubt any other guy will be polite, sweet and caring like Len. Len has this special touch. If you're not going to marry him, then I don't know who you'll marry." I started to blush again.

"Why are we even talking about me getting married?" I quietly asked.

"Rin-chan, do me a favor and go on a date with Len wearing one of these cute things you picked out. I know it'll do something good." Gumi said calmly with a smile. She knew I was getting a bit uncomfortable on the subject. But that really was the whole reason I'm here in the first place. I nodded my head.

"Okay," I said. "I will."

**Yes! A new chapter! And I made it longer than I usually do! Okay, I'm going to clear this little thing up. In Japan (where they live in this story) it's legal for first cousins to get married. I might add some more mature content, but I usually don't like stories like that. I like more pure and sweet love. And I'm not sure if I'll change it to M or not, since you see stuff like that in PG-13 movies, and that's what rated T stories are like to me, and M are R-rated. So, I'll decide, and when that time comes, you guys can help decide if it needs to be changed to M or not. I'm concerned for any young children who might read this stuff, okay? Geez. Anyway, I'm glad I got back to this story. I'll be updating more often! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

** Sorry I ignored this story for about a week again. I (finally) got Kid Icarus : Uprising on Saturday and have been addicted to it. I beat story mode, but it says I'm only 3/5 through the game...O_o And I've been watching a lot of TheRunawayGuys, I love them. They're so funny. I re-watched their SSBB LP. God, I love Pit. I have a picture of him on my ceiling! But enough about that, let's get back to RinxLen! O/O**

I woke up, got ready, and lazily walked to school. Why can't it just be summer already? Why is there still two weeks left? Even in my summer uniform it's hot! Even inside with the air conditioning it's hot in my summer uniform!

When I spotted Gumi in my first period classroom I remembered our get-together at the mall. I still never made a date with Len like she told me. It's only been a few days, though. And considering it was Sunday, she knew we both had school the next day.

"Morning, guys," I said as I walked over to them.

"Morning, Rin-chan," said Gumi.

"Good morning, Rin-chan. Hey, do you know a guy named Mikuo?" Miku asked me.

"Mikuo?" I asked. I remembered Kaito said that Mikuo liked her. I never told her. I was happy to see Miku not be liked by a guy for once in her whole life. Whoever Mikuo was, he just ruined my fun. "No, I haven't. Why did you ask me?"

"I got a letter in my locker from someone named Mikuo. But, I don't know anyone by that name. I wonder who he could be?"

"Isn't he that guy that no one's ever heard talk? The one with the teal hair? I've heard that he only talks to two senpai's, but he's in our grade," Gumi brought up.

"Your grade," I muttered under my breath.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I forgot."

"Now that you say that I think that is him," Miku said.

"I wouldn't know, I only know the kids in this class and two seniors," I said.

"You know two seniors?" Gumi asked. "Who are they?"

"Kaito-senpai and some guy with purple hair. Forgot his name."

"Gakupo? My ex-boyfriend Gakupo? I thought I was the only one who knew him."

"I wish I didn't know him. He's a bit of a jerk."

"Everyone knows that."

o.O.o

"Rin, my beautiful Rin!" Len called after me as I was leaving the school.

"Hi, Len!" I called back. I let him catch up to me.

"I was wondering what you're doing for your birthday," he said. My birthday? How did I not realize my birthday's a few days away! I mean, who forgets their own birthday! I'm not forty six and trying to forget my birthday. I feel so stupid! Man, I guess all the studying I do for finals made time slow down. Why didn't Gumi say anything when we were at the mall? Now I've remembered I won't be in their class next year. Since they're in Algebra 2 this year, they'll go on to calculus next year. Since I was too smart for our school's Algebra curriculum, Algebra 2 and geometry got switched for me.

"Oh, I don't know. My parents probably aren't going to do anything too special unless it's a surprise."

"Really? You don't have a party or anything?"

"Birthday parties in high school?"

"What? You don't do those anymore? I thought girls always had sleepover birthday parties after they see a movie or something."

"Well, you kinda need friends to do that," I said quietly.

"And I'm not your friend?" Len asked, sounding a bit hurt.

"Of course you are! But my parents wouldn't let me have a boy sleepover! I've never even have a boy come to my house before."

"I have so!"

"I meant through the front door and sit on the living room couch kinda thing, not climbing through my bedroom window."

"Well, sorry for wanting to see you when you mom doesn't exactly like me," he teased.

"Don't worry about her too much."

"But she's the mother of my girlfriend and of my friend in general! I want her to like me. I feel like I've done something wrong, like, murder her dog or something!"

"Why don't you come over, then?"

"What?"

"Come over. Right now. I'll tell her we're studying for finals together." That really wasn't a lie, we stopped going to the music room during free period to study. Most of it was trying to find a good system to study for my math final.

"But, my parents will wonder where I am!"

"Can't you just ask them?"

"But they've never met you!"

Len was right. I never met his parents or even went to his house before. And he's only met my dad formally, and didn't exactly meet my mom. I've been with him for three months now, you'd think we'd have all of this settled out by now. Wait, if they've never met me...

"Do they at least know who I am?"

"Yes, they know. But they usually like to meet my friends first."

"But, what about all those times we met up? Or the day we went to open-mic night?"

"You have a point. Wait! Here!" Len grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. He grabbed his phone and went to his camera.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. I mean, I liked that we were hugging, but why did he grab his phone?

"Taking our picture. I'll send it to my parents to let them at least see who you are." He tapped the screen so that the camera reversed towards ourselves. Len had his left arm around my shoulders, and I had mine wrapped around his chest and back. We both smiled and he sent the picture to his parents saying he was at my place. We both walked to my house after that.

Would this be approved as a date? I can hear Gumi telling me to ask Len out on a date in my new clothes just like she did on Sunday. I don't know. Both of us are still in our uniforms, so I don't think it would be. I guess it won't be approved. But, at least I invited him over.

"I'm home!" I shouted when I opened the front door and walked in.

"Welcome home, Rin!" My dad called from another room. I heard his big footsteps come down the stairs to greet me. When he reached the bottom step he saw Len.

"Len! Hey, bud! How's it been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been good. It's nice to see you again, sir."

"Len, you don't have to be so polite with me all the time. Just call me Mr. K."

"Sure," Len said with a smile.

"So, what are you doing here?" my dad asked.

"We're studying for finals. They're coming soon." I said.

"I can't believe my little Rinny-chan is almost done being a first year in high school!"

"Dad!" I hated when people called me that. He knew that, too. I bet he did just to embarrass me in front of Len. I heard Len give out a little giggle. I turned soft and turned towards him. "We can study in my room," I said as I lead him upstairs and down the hall to my room.

"Rinny-chan?" Len asked me.

"It's my nickname from when I was little. I hate it."

"It's okay, I get it. My parents call me 'their little Lenny' all the time. It's embarrassing even when people aren't around."

"But Lenny sounds cute!" I said. I'm surprised I never called him that.

"Don't you start!" he said in embarrassment, his face turning red. I giggled and grabbed out my textbooks for biology and algebra 2. Yes, both honors. What was I thinking?

"You didn't bring your English book?"

"I'm pretty good with English, actually. I've heard that's it's actually pretty easy."

"I've hear that, too. There's just a few things I have trouble remembering. But math is actually pretty easy for me."

"I wish I could say the same," I laughed.

"I don't know if you're aware of this, Rin, but when you do stuff not meant for an almost fifteen year old girl, you tend to get challenged sometimes."

A knock was at my door and then it opened. My mom was in the doorway.

"Rin, are you hun..." she stopped when she saw Len in my room. She still didn't get over the fact that Len was the reason I kept breaking my curfew, even if she didn't act so mad anymore. Len cleared his throat quietly and then walked up to my mom.

"Hello, Mrs. Kagamine," Len greeted my mom with a smile. "My name is Len. Nice to meet you." Len held out his hand for a handshake. My mom shook his hand, but looked a little weird. She stood there a little longer, making things awkward, then finally left after a few moments. Len let out a heavy sigh.

"Guess she still doesn't like me, huh?"

"She shouldn't judge if she's never met you. And you were polite to her. You show respect to both of my parents. She's just weird. Go talk to her again!"

"I thought we were going to study for finals!"

"We can do that after this. I'm tired of my mom acting like this. My dad likes you! Just have a talk with my mom. Once she sees who you are she won't hate you anymore!" I pushed Len out the door and followed him. I was going to make sure my mom didn't hate him.

**Rin, how could you forget your birthday? Did you not realize it was may? XD I made Rin and Len have different birthdays. Len's birthday is December 27th, but since they aren't related, I made Rin have a different birthday. And to clear things up, I accidentally made their high school have four years instead of three, and since I'm this far into the story and had it that way for so long, I'd thought it'd be weird to change it. I might confuse people. (And if you like this story please check out "Our Revenge" because I get the feeling people don't like it). Welp, hope you liked this chapter even though nothing really happened in it. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

** Geez, I keep abandoning this story. But I get no reviews! It makes me think people don't like my stories! Especially after I update. I know I have readers, but I get no motivation to write anymore! All my new reviews are at my one shots! Seriously, I worked so hard for chapter one of "Our Revenge" and I'm pretty sure no one has read it. I spent days on that to make it good, and no one has given me any acknowledgment about it whatsoever! It is not a good feeling to get when you publish something...-tear- Any who, this time it's Len POV because he's the one getting to have a talk with Rin's mom. Rin can't really do anything at this point. Lol.**

Rin got behind me and started pushing me down the hall. I tried to stop my feet, but Rin was pushing my back so hard it made me top-heavy and continue down the corridor. Why couldn't we just study for finals? It's obvious to both of us that her mom doesn't like me.

"Rin, I can't do this!"

"Sure you can. Just stick it to her!"

"But then she'll hate me even more!"

"Just talk to her!"

Rin pushed me down until we got down the stairs in the living room. Mr. K was in the kitchen while Rin's mom was watching one of those wedding shows. Which one? I'll never know... Mrs. Kagamine turned around and saw me get pushed by her daughter into their living room, and then Rin sprinting back up the stairs. The look on Mrs. Kagamine's face when she saw me broke me down. What did I do that made her dislike me so much?

"Um...I..." I started.

"Don't try to level with me. It won't work," she said coldly.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. For whatever I did to make you so angry at me. Mostly at getting mad at Rin since I got her caught up in it."

"You should be. You gave me a bad name. I was disciplining my daughter for breaking the rules, and now I'm considered a terrible, cruel person by the people in the town. I don't like it that you're here, and I don't really like you for making that happen."

"I'm very sorry all this happened. I'm sorry for everything." I paused. I heard Mr. K (attempting) quietly spy on us talking. I knew he would understand. I looked towards his way, and saw him hide more behind the wall, holding a spatula in his hand. I was just going to say it, no matter how it turned out, I know he'd be there for support.

"But I'm not sorry for meeting Rin. I'm not sorry for loving her, either. Rin, she's smart, and sweet and beautiful. Gosh, she's beautiful. She's the one thing I'll never regret. No matter what, I'll love her. Rin is the best thing that's ever happened to me." I started to turn away and go back up the stairs, but Mrs. Kagamine spoke up again.

"How are you going to make me believe that?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You just said you loved Rin."

"I do! I do love her!"

"How so?"

"I...she's extremely nice to everyone. I like that. It means she's gentle, and can get things done calmly. Everyone likes someone who's nice. She's intelligent, too. I know she'll go far someday, and I help her however I can. And, she's just so beautiful. The way her eyes shine when the sun's light bounces off them, the way her hair frames her face. And just her face, it's like looking at art. I never want to look away. It's mostly because of her smile. I can't help but smile when I see her smile. It could light up the darkest of places. Whenever I'm with Rin, I get this warm feeling in my chest, and I love it. She makes me happy and I never want to loose her. When you took her home that day, I felt empty. Rin wasn't there. Just being in the same room as her takes away any of my worries. When she's upset, I'll do whatever I can to make her smile again, because seeing her upset is enough to make my best day a terrible day despite all those positives. Rin is always the highlight of my day! If her day is bad, my happy day will be a bad day with hers! If she's unhappy, I'm unhappy, too! Rin is my greatest blessing!"

The whole room was silent, except for the noise of the television. I didn't realize how loud I was until I stopped talking. Both of Rin's parents were silent, and they didn't really move. Mrs. Kagamine was staring down at her lap, but I could still clearly see her face past her blonde curls of hair. By her expression, I could tell she was pondering something, but I couldn't really figure out what. She slowly got up from the armchair and made her way towards me. As she got closer, she placed her hands on my shoulders. And she looked...happy.

"Len, you really do love my daughter, don't you?" she asked me.

"Of course I do. Why would I make any of that up?"

"Oh, Len. I was wrong about you. I should've listened to Rin and Al. They were right. You're a good kid. You didn't even know about Rin's curfew, did you?" I shook my head. "None of that was your fault, or Rin's. I did this to myself. I just overreacted. But see, I just didn't want Rin to get hurt."

"What would make you think that she'd get hurt?"

"When I was about Rin's age, I did the same thing she did. I told my parents I was going out with friends to the mall. I never really did. I always met up with this gang. They always gave me cigarettes and sake. I thought it was cool. I met up with them everyday, just like Rin. But one day they got tired of me. I never joined this gang, so to them I was an annoyance. I didn't realize how annoying I was by coming everyday for more cigarettes when I didn't need any, or didn't bring the money I promised them in return for the drugs. I never even realized the possibility that they might have pocket knives. When they had enough of me, they just cut me. They cut me on my neck, which is why I have these stitches here." She slid the hair off her shoulders and revealed stitches. About half of her neck was surrounded by stitches.

"I was afraid Rin was doing the same thing. I wasn't going to take any chance, and nowadays you can't be too sure who is going to try them next. And with Rin repeatedly missing her curfew, I just flipped even when all she was doing was sitting under a tree when I found her."

Now all of it makes sense. Rin told me her mom was overprotective, but now I understand why. She just didn't want Rin to inherit her mistakes.

"I understand," I said.

"Thank you, Len. Rin is lucky to have you." She hugged me, then went back to watching television. I walked back up the stairs and found Rin crouched down at the top. She was listening to the whole conversation the entire time. She looked up and me, her eyes sparkling.

"Do you really feel that way, Len?" she asked me. I knelt down so I could be at her eye level.

"Now tell me, after you heard that entire conversation, why would you think any of that wasn't true?"

Rin gave me a huge smile and dashed into me with a hug. I hugged her back and dug my face into her shoulder.

**Rin, you silly goose! You didn't have anything to worry about! Len loves you just the way you are! All that time with Gumi and crying was pointless. Len likes you and not Miku! (Sorry any LenxMiku fans) Yay! Rin's mom likes Len! Sorry for the chapter being really short, but I think I have carpel tunnel because my wrist starting hurting really bad for no reason yesterday. In case you couldn't tell, I made Big Al Rin's dad and Sweet Ann her mom. Thanks for reading my story! Please review this chapter, it motivates me to write more awesome chapters for you guys! :) **


	11. Chapter 10

** For once, I have nothing to write here except that I'm sorry the last two chapters were so painfully short. Well, most of them anyway. And that Rin loves Miku as much as a friend can, but she's just jealous of her sometimes. So if you seem to think Rin doesn't like Miku, it wasn't supposed to come out that way. I doubt anyone reads this though, so RIN X LEN! HOORAH! XD**

I woke up with a gentle knock on my door. I groaned from my grogginess and rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I dragged my feet across the floor to open my bedroom door. I expected to see my mom or my dad. I didn't expect to see Miku.

"Happy birthday Rin-chan!" she hollered.

"Miku? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, you look tired. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

"Oh, no. It's fine. I'm usually up by now anyway. But, I still don't know why you're here."

"I'm here to celebrate your birthday! And since it's your birthday, I think you'd want to look your best!"

"Miku-chan, you don't have to go through all that."

"No, it's fine," she assured. "I want the birthday girl to feel her best!"

Miku entered my bedroom and grabbed my hairbrush. She pulled me over to my bed and had my sit down while she brushed my hair. She gently stroked the brush through my hair, and it felt nice. I never really gave it a thought as to whether how brushing hair would feel (unless you forcefully pull the sucker through a rat's nest of hair. Ouch!)

"Rin-chan! I love your hair! It's so pretty and shiny and soft! I wish my hair was as nice as yours!"

Really? I didn't think my hair was that special. I mean, yeah it shined in certain lighting, and I guess it was soft, there is softer hair in the-

WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Back the truck up! Did Miku just say _she_ wishes she had something of _mine_? What? But-but, Miku is perfect! Even her insecurities make her perfect! My birthday was already more worthwhile than I thought. I never expect much for a birthday, because everyone seems to over think them and they never end up as good as you think it'll be. But, wow. That just made it that much better than I expected and it's only nine in the morning!

"Okay. All done," Miku said. "Now, I'll pick out something really pretty for you to wear!"

Miku dashed to my closet, looking through every garment to find the perfect outfit for me to wear on my birthday. My fifteenth birthday. Shouldn't everyone be like this on the sixteenth and not the fifteenth?

"Oh! These are perfect!" she squealed. She showed me the lavender v-neck and dark skinny jeans I bought at the mall with Gumi. And she also had a beige-colored tank top in her hands. I still can't believe I never worn them yet. Well, might as well in my birthday. I took them from Miku's hands and changed (and Miku walked out to give me more privacy.) I let Miku back in and her eyes lit up as soon as she saw me.

"Rin-chan, you look so pretty and cute!"

Miku called me cute. Miku called **me** cute. Me! And Miku is the cuteness expert! That means I really must be cute! I am cute enough for Len! But, was I always this cute? Nobody ever said anything before. Wait, why am I even thinking about this? Len said he loved me to my mom! _It's because you're insecure around Miku and Gumi, dummy._ Oh, shut up. Let me be happy on my birthday!

In response to Miku's compliments, I just smiled. If I started talking, I knew I'd eventually get to Miku's perfect everything.

I put on my bow and placed in my bobby pins and walked downstairs. Miku followed behind me, her long ponytails swishing back and forth as she walked. When we entered the kitchen, I saw my parents at the kitchen table with the biggest smiles.

And a giant stack of blueberry pancakes calling my name, with an orange on the side.

"Happy birthday, Rin!" they both cheered.

I smiled and sat down in front of the pancakes. Blueberry pancakes and an orange. And apple juice! I feel like a little kid! But, it's mostly my fault for them being my favorite foods. I happily dug into my birthday breakfast, stuffing as much as I could in one bite. Man, did I love my fruit.

"Rin, chew then swallow!" My dad warned me while giggling.

"You'll choke yourself!" my mom said full of concern.

"I'll take my chances," I said after I swallowed about two pancakes that were working their way down my throat.

"You may be fifteen now, but you're still the same old Rinny-chan that you were ten years ago!" my mom said.

"I am not! Just because I eat food like a kid doesn't mean I am!" I argued.

"Yeah, Ann! Rin's not a little kid anymore! She's a young woman. She's fifteen now. And look at how she turned out. She's beautiful!"

"Dad.." I whined, my face heating up. Great, even on my birthday, he embarrasses me in front of my friend.

"Hey, I'm only quoting!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm quoting what Len says about you! 'Gosh, she's beautiful! I can't help but smile when she smiles! Rin's the one thing I'll never regret, and I'll never stop loving her!'"

My face turned beet red. No, worse it turned baboon butt red. I heard Miku gasp with excitement over Len's romantic words next to me. If possible, my face turned even redder. I'm just glad Len's not here right now. I could tell he'd be even more embarrassed than I am, since he was the one who said all those things, and it was my father who was mimicking his voice and repeating them right here and now.

"Rin-chan! You didn't tell me Len-kun said all those things!" Miku complained in a merry way.

"He said way more than that, Miku," my mom said. "He said stuff that you only hear in romance novels!"

"Aww, Rin-chan! That's wonderful!" Miku hugged me from behind, but my face was still red. I smiled when she hugged me, but I was still embarrassed about the whole thing. I tried to get rid of my red face by staring down my plate of the rest of my breakfast. I quickly ate everything on the plate, then gulped down the apple juice.

"Rin-chan, I'm taking you out for a birthday fun day!" Miku cheered gleefully.

"But, Miku-chan! I just ate breakfast! It's only 9:30!"

"We'll find something fun to do. Come on! I want you to have a nice birthday."

I really didn't feel like going anywhere, but Miku insisted. I didn't want to seem selfish or mean. She was offering, and it _was_ my birthday, after all. Plus, I feel closer to Miku than I do with Gumi, and I would've said yes to her. Why would I decline Miku's offer?

I put on my old pair of orange flip-flops and followed Miku out my front door. I could tell Miku wasn't exactly herself, because she seemed way more giddier than usual. I mean, she's always happy and cheerful, but usually in a more calm manner. Seeing her hyper was so abnormal.

"Miku," I asked, "are you alright? You seem a bit...different."

"What do you mean?" she asked in reply, a mischievous grin spreading across her lips.

"You seem more happy than you usually are. More upbeat and bubbly. You're usually a lot more calm than this."

"I have no idea what your talking about! I'm the same Miku as I was yesterday! But more!"

"What do you mean by 'more'" I asked skeptically.

"Well, Mikuo-kun finally came and talked to me. His voice, it's calming. I'm surprised he hardly ever talks with a voice like that..." she spoke as in she was in a daze. Her voice was dreamy, drifting off into the wind.

"Wait, you mean he asked you out?" I asked. Then I realized it came out in a negative way, my fun was now over. Miku looked back with a puzzled look, but I quickly put on an ecstatic smile before she could notice I wasn't. Her smile grew back and she nodded her head vigorously. I ran and gave her a hug.

"Miku-chan! That's great!" I told her. As much as I hated seeing every guy drool over Miku, I hated seeing her upset. And from what I've heard, Mikuo was a pretty nice guy. I was happy for her. At least she didn't get stuck with Kaito or that purple-haired asshole. What was his name? Gakupi? Whatever, like it mattered.

"So, what do you plan on having us do?" I asked her.

"I was thinking maybe you'd want to see a movie, since you're not very girly. Is there anything you wanted to see?"

"The Avengers! I've been wanting to see that for months!"

"Then let's go see it!" Miku cheered. She grabbed my hand and we both happily headed towards the movie theater.

When we arrived, I ordered a medium popcorn for us to share, an orange soda, and Miku got a cherry coke. The two of us sat in a row in the middle, so we didn't have to crane our necks to see the screen, or squint to make out the moving pictures. Not many people were in the theater, but the movie was already out for two weeks, and everyone's seen it already. From what I hear everyone saying about it, I'm surprised they didn't see it a second time.

Oh, wait. They already did. Every show was been completely sold out. Nobody cares to see it anymore after that.

The theater went completely black and the movie started. I was completely entranced by the flow of everything. How badly Loki wanted revenge, how all six had to work together, how Stan Lee made an appearance towards the end. Everything! I loved all the humor, all the action, and all the explosions. The camera didn't make anything too fumbly (unlike Hunger Games) and I couldn't bring myself to blink once the entire 143 minutes. I was on the edge of my seat the entire time, shoving pieces of popcorn into my mouth, Miku occasionally stretching over to eat some herself. When the ending scene after the credits faded, I was stunned. It was the best movie I've ever seen! I wanted to see it again! But Miku shook me out of my daze and had to drag me home (almost literally) after the movie.

"Rin-chan, I'm glad you liked it, but you're obsessing over it."

"Am not!" I protested. "I'm loving it with every fiber of my being! Miku-chan, you were there! You can agree it was a good movie!"

"Eh," she said. "Not my type. It was action-packed."

"That's it? That's all you have to say about the movie?"

"I really wasn't paying attention. I was watching you watch the screen. You looked at it just like you look at Len-kun."

I blushed bright red. How was that even possible? I liked the movie, and I liked Len. But those likes were completely different from one another. I heard Miku let out a small giggle as we approached my house. I opened the front door and it was kinda dark, but light enough to where I could see where I was going. I walked forward a few steps, then all the lights flashed on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIN!" a chorus of voices cheered.

My house was decorated in a splash of different colored streamers all over the walls, across the ceilings and around all the furniture. There was confetti sprinkled all across the counter tops and tables. But most of all, the people I loved the most were all here for me. In front of me were my parents, both wearing party hats. There was also Gumi, who had a party blower in her mouth, and Len was holding a popper. He popped it, and streamers came out of the tiny round container, the small puff of smoke slowly rising.

I felt a sensation fill my chest. I wasn't expecting anything like this! My best friends, my boyfriend, and my parents altogether, just for me. I felt the tears coming, trying to escape over the brim of my bottom eyelid. I buried my face in my hands and began to cry.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Len asked as he came over to hug me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me close, hiding me from the world. I shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong," I said. "Everything's perfect." I smiled into Len's thorax, and I could tell he was smiling back.

"Let's get this party started!" Gumi cheered as she turned on the stereo. Pop music started blasting through the speakers. Gumi and Miku joined hands and started dancing, jumping up and down while waving through held hands above their heads. I smiled at my friends having fun. Len relaxed his arms around me and slid his hands down to mine.

"Why don't you have fun with them?" he whispered to me.

"What about you?"

"I'm not much of a dancer," he stated, blushing a little.

"Come on! Nobody will care. I won't do it without you."

"I-I don't know..."

"Please? For me? It is my birthday!"

"Fine. But because it's your birthday," he pouted.

I pulled Len to where Gumi and Miku were, and they happily let us join them in their dance to Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's "PONPONPON." Miku, Gumi and I all joined hands and danced in a triangle, while Len was kinda standing off, not really sure of what to do. Gumi gave me a look and I mirrored the look back. We left go of our hands grabbed Len's and let him in our dance group. His face was flushed pink, but he started bopping along awkwardly. After a couple more songs, he opened more. Len wasn't that bad of a dancer. He was actually pretty good! I wonder why he was so shy about it...

o.O.o

"Here, Rin!" Gumi said as she slid over a green gift bag. I pulled out the card and read it. It was a plain card with a cartoon saying how great the birthday girl is. Inside her gift bag was an orange plushie. It's leaves were like it's hair, and it had one of those angry-yet-adorable faces.

"Thanks, Gumi! It's cute!" Gumi just smiled in response.

"Here's mine, Rin-chan," Miku said as she handed me a card in a blue envelope. I opened it, and inside was a gift card to GameStop.

"Thank you, Miku! I know I'll definitely use this." Miku smiled at me when she heard this. Then Len silently handed over his present with a smile. It was a small, neatly wrapped box. I opened it and inside was a bracelet. But not just any bracelet, a Pandora bracelet! And it had five charms! One was a round orange bead, another was a silver charm shaped like a treble clef, another was shaped like a rabbit, another was in the shape of a heart, and the last one was a square bead with a design of an eighth note imprinted into it.

"Len, this is beautiful! It must've cost so much money!"

"I don't really care about that. I'm just glad you like it." I gave Len a longing look, my eyes definitely glimmering.

"And here's ours," my mom said as she slid over a box to me. I opened up the box and found another box. This trick...I kept opening the box until there was a box about the size of the one Len gave perimeter wise, but it was taller. I opened this box and inside was an SLR camera. It was so shiny and smooth, I was almost scared to touch it.

"Wow! Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad!" Both of my parents smiled at me.

"It's getting late. You three better head on home," my dad said.

"Happy Birthday, Rin-chan," Miku said to me one last time. She gave me a hug and walked to the front door, waiting for Gumi, since they were carpooling.

"Happy Birthday!" Gumi said as she hugged me(or more like squeezed the breath out of me). She headed towards Miku and both of them left.

"Happy Birthday, Rin. I guess it wasn't as bad as you thought, huh?"

"No, it was great! The best birthday ever!"

"I'm glad my princess had a great day." Len leaned forward and kissed me, his lips gently pressed against mine. He pulled away, staring into my eyes lovingly. "Happy birthday again."

"Thanks," I said as he walked out the front door.

Oh yeah, definitely the best birthday ever.

** Yay! Another chapter! This one took me a few days to write. I did bit by bit. I was trying to make it long-ish since the past few chapters were short. And, I have an idea as to where I'll end this story. (I know, it's so sad!) So, maybe another three chapters and it'll be finished? And maybe I'll do an afterstory, or have it be part of this one. YOU GUYS VOTE ON THAT! And I'll probably write a LukaxGakupo story after this. (I mean, once I update our stories. It's more challenging writing three at once then I thought!)**


	12. Chapter 11

** Wow. I can't believe it's coming to an end soon! No! Well, every story needs an ending eventually, right? And I wanted to update this story before I start band camp tomorrow. Who knows when I'll update then? I'll be so tired. Goodness! So, it's going to start to be more like the song now. Kinda. Special thanks to CrazyMikoHanyouKagamineRin for helping me. (Never would've gotten the idea without you!).**

Five years. That's how long I've been dating Len. Five, amazing, wonderful love-filled years. I've only heard stories like this happen in the movies, but I guess it doesn't only happen in the movies. Because, here I am. A normal girl, living a normal life. I'm in the second semester on my second year in college. I'm still together with him. I've never thought it'd happen! I mean, I could never imagine breaking up with Len, but no one ever does when they're dating! By now, I'd expected that somehow I'd have a new boyfriend, or choose to not have one so I could focus on my music studies.

Yes, I'm studying to be a composer. After "Romeo and Cinderella" and all the other songs I've written, I realized it was more than just a hobby. I have a passion for it. I've been dedicated myself to learning all I can about composition and melody, harmony, all the good stuff.

This definitely wasn't a made-up movie plot.

I was working on a piece when a knock (more like a bang) came to my door. I opened the door, and my roommate/friend, CUL busted through. She was like a flash of red! I swear, she was like Roadrunner's cartoon animation but painted red!

"Rin! Rin! Rinrinrinrinrinrinrin!" she bounced excitedly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Bruno's having a party tonight!"

"And?"

"He invited us! We have to go! Come on! Bruno isn't usually so generous."

"That's exactly why I'm skeptical about this. Bruno _isn't_ generous. Not even to Clara all the time. That bracelet he bought her cost him five bucks."

"It's the thought the counts, not the price," CUL reprimanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but it does when you act like you spent a decades' salary on it!" I retorted.

"Who cares? Bruno invited so many people I doubt he'll bother us! You could bring Len to keep you company."

"I don't know. Len's not really the party type," I replied, unsure of that idea.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I mean, come on! We're in college! Isn't this what college is about? Partying and having fun? Why do you think all the college movies are rated R?"

"Because it's stereotypical and fictional."

"Rin," CUL whined. "Come on. Please?" CUL started giving me puppy eyes, she started whimpering, and had her hands folded like she was praying.

"Fine," I agreed, giving in. "What's the worst that could happen?"

o.O.o

This. Was. The. Biggest. Mistake. Ever!

CUL was in the middle of the "dance floor" letting all these guys touch her body while she danced, drunk. Her red solo cup wasn't so solo after all. Clara was crying her eyes out because of some rumor she heard about Bruno cheating on her. (which was probably true. The bastard. Why is she even with him?) She was being comforted by several other girls, who were trying to "ease her pain" by attempting to persuade her into drinking all her worries away. I'm pretty sure SeeU was making out with Neru, and I could hear Leon and Lola making love in the bedroom from where I was standing.

"Len, I'm sorry I dragged you here," I apologized.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry. You didn't know it'd turn out like this."

"What?" I asked, half-shouting. It was so loud I could barely here him.

"Follow me," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me to a quieter corner in the room. We were distant from the hundreds of people here, but we could see _everything_ that went on. Except for Leon and Lola, but I was glad I didn't have to see that.

"I said it's not your fault," he said for me only to hear. "Like you knew it'd end up this crazy. This is more like a high school party."

"Well, it is Bruno. We all know how immature he is."

"Well, who needs him?"

"Clara. Do you see how she is?"

"Clara's different. She needs that emotional support from a guy. She'll get it from whoever will grant it." Len was so sweet. Even saying that, it made me blush. I mean, he wasn't talking about me, but how he said it, it was like he wasn't judging her. Like he was almost sorry for her. I was, since I know Clara a bit more than him, but he wasn't judging or calling her a whore like others did. It was so sad.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Because you're you," I replied, mimicking his expression.

"OH YEAH! SEEU! NERU! GET IT! GET IT!"

SeeU and Neru were in the middle of the room, obviously drunk. They were still making out, but started to get a little more vicious. Neru pinned SeeU against the wall, holding her hands above her head. They broke apart for breath, but their tongues were still together. Both blondes were panting, but they still had that aggressive look in their eyes. SeeU took the opportunity to be dominant, and took over Neru's position. All the guys were cheering. You could see the smirks the girls had on their faces through their kiss. Neru put her arms around SeeU, pulling her close. She then wrapped her legs around SeeU's waist. SeeU Pushed Neru against the wall, for assistance in holding up her partner. You could see Neru was wearing yellow striped panties under her short skirt by the position. A bunch of guys pointed to show their friends. I made a face in disgust. Guys could be such pigs. Len was looking away, staring at the corner of the wall.

"Hey babe," a green-haired guy said to me. "This fella's boring you?" What the hell was he talking about? Wait a second. Len's turned away from me, and I'm making a face of disgrace. He must've gotten the wrong idea.

"Why don't you come and hang out with a fun guy like me? Let me find us a room so we can-"

Len placed his arms against the wall, both on my sides, trapping me in his territory. He gave a fierce, mean look at the boy, his eyes flaring with anger. He leaned in a few centimeters closer to me, trying to let the guy know I wasn't available. He didn't seem to get the clue. Len got even more angry with him.

"Get away from her," he snarled at him, his face turning into a bloodthirsty grimace.

"So she's your girl? You didn't seem very into her a minute ago, my friend."

"I said get away."

"Why so protective? Let her have a little fun!"

"Maybe she doesn't want any fun."

"Really? What girl doesn't want fun? There's a song about it, dude."

"She's not having any fun with you, that's for sure! Now get away!"

"I'll go away when you show me you can give a girl a fun time."

"Len," I whispered. "Don't let him get to you." Len just sharply turned his head to face me, his eyes flaring. He still looked angry at that guy, but what was he going to do? He just kept staring at me. "Len?" I whispered.

That's when he pressed his lips to mine. He was kissing me roughly. He leaned into me, giving me the only option to kiss him back. Len usually wasn't this way. Whenever he's kissed me before, he was so delicate, so gentle. But, I kind of like this rough kiss. We both got into it. Len felt the need to be dominate, so he licked my lips, asking to be let in. I let him. His tongue went inside my mouth, swiveling round and round around my own. I've never been kissed like this. It's so different...in my excitement of the new material, I let out a moaning sound. The muffled "hnnn" that you hear when someone's swooning in a not-so-perfect situation.

Then Len did something I'd never thought he'd do in a public place like this. He started running his hand up my thigh, along the way lifting up my skirt to expose my leg enough for the dumbfounded boy watching us. I didn't look at him, but I could tell he was just as surprised as I was that Len did this. I let out another moan, and more people started to gather round us. What weirdos. Who watches two people kiss in the corner of the room? I forgot about that as soon as Len started to rub my thigh again. Out of instinct -that I didn't know I had- I wrapped my leg around his waist. He continued to lift my skirt higher and higher, exposing more of my leg. I was starting to get nervous. Why is Len being like this? I've never seen him act this way ever. I felt his other hand creep up to my dress strap. He tugged on it, then let go, letting it hang loosely on my shoulder. I felt my face burn up. How far was he going to go?

We broke apart from our kiss, gasping for air, a thin trail of saliva connecting our mouths. We never kissed each other like that before. We weren't used to this kind of contact. Len was looking deeply into my eyes, looking apologetic. He must've done this to tell the guy off. It sure worked, now that a dozen people were surrounding us, watching us have our scene. I looked back into Len's sincere, guilty eyes. He looked as if he were about to flip out from his actions any minute. Before he could do anything, I crashed my lips onto his. I could tell his eyes were open wide, because no one would've thought I'd keep going along. Len started kissing me back, this time, him letting out the moans. He pushed his tongue back into my mouth. He then placed his hand back up by my shoulder, pulling down my dress strap even more. I could feel my shoulder getting exposed. I didn't care anymore. I was having a great kiss with my boyfriend. Despite the scene going on, I felt so amazing.

Until I saw the flash.

Len and I pulled back from each other. We turned to the crowd of people watching us, and saw Bruno, holding a tiny, silver camera. He got a picture of us.

Bruno. Got. A picture.

He got a picture! Shit! The one time Len and I act like that, and there's a picture! Bruno looked so satisfied with himself. He was laughing, his tongue sticking out, readjusting his hat. I pulled my dress strap back up, and pulled my leg down from Len's waist. I could feel my face turn red as a beet as I felt all the stares and heard all the laughter. All the guys let out a chorus of "OOOHHH!~" as if one of their buds messed up on a skateboarding trick. They all laughed. I couldn't take being in the same room as any of these people. I pulled Len's hand and dashed through the crowd, getting away from that dreaded corner. I felt the tears coming down my face, the stinging sensation I hated since I was in middle school.

"Rin, are you-"

"Please, Len. I don't want to talk right now." I said as I hid my face in his chest.

"It's okay, sweetie. It'll be okay." Len reassured as he placed his hand on the back of my head, caressing my hair to calm me down. He kissed my forehead sweetly and concerned, trying to let me know that everything would be okay, even after Bruno took that picture. Even though he did all that, I had a feeling in my gut that it wasn't going to turn out alright.

**OH NO! WHAT'S BRUNO GOING TO DO WITH THE PICTURE? Well, I wanted to get more into this chapter, but it's getting late and I need to get up early tomorrow for band camp. Hopefully, I'll still be able to upload. Who knows? I'll be at school until 4 all week and next week. I'll try to upload. But, regarding the story, after this there'll be one or two more chapters(depending on the length of the next event) and an after story chapter. But, until then, I bid my readers and reviewers adieu. TT^TT**


	13. Chapter 12

** I knew it'd be a while before I updated, but I didn't think it'd take this long! Now that I have school and homework and oboe lessons and marching band, I'm busy! I'm so sorry! I wish I could update more! But I get writer's block, too! *coughcough Our Revenge cough Underworld Master's Vengeance coughcough* Anyhoo, please enjoy this chapter! This might be the last chapter, unless you want an after story. But enjoy it, it'll be more like the PV. C:**

My worst nightmare has come true. The picture Bruno took at his party was now all over the internet. Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter, everywhere. And I'm 100% positive he sent it to people via text message along with it. I doubt there's a person I know that's seen it. I've never been more embarrassed in my life, not of the action, but the fact that people are making such a big deal out of it. It makes me look like a whore, if a whore was in a committed relationship with the only boy she's ever liked.

As I logged off my laptop, I heard my cellphone vibrate on my desk. I checked the caller ID. It was my mom.

"Hello?" I answered.

"RIN KAGAMINE! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? GOING TO THAT PARTY AND- AND- AND- WITH LEN? I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE BETTER THAN THAT!"

My mom saw the picture. Crap. Now she _really_ has a reason to hate Len.

"Mom, let me explain-"

"You're not explaining anything. You are coming home is what you're doing. And you're breaking up with Len."

"What? No! Mom, it wasn't like that! You weren't there, you didn't know what was going on!"

"I know enough. I'm not letting you get a reputation of a slut. Especially at a school as good as this one. You've soiled yourself. You're coming home until next year. End of conversation."

She hung up. That blasted little bleeeeeeep kept ringing in my ear. Break up with Len? I can't do that! After five years together, I can't just break up with him. I might loose him forever. I can't do it...

o.O.o

"Are you sure it's such a good idea for you to come and help me bring my stuff home?" I asked Len from the passenger seat of his car.

"Hey, you couldn't do it by yourself. And it gives me an excuse to come home."

"But my mom hates you again."

"My parents still like you."

"Yeah, but they never had a problem with me. I don't think you've noticed, but your parents are more easygoing than mine. They assumed it's just a regular teenage thing or a dare. My parents think I'm a slut."

"Rin, you know that's not true," Len reassured as he grabbed my hand, caressing the back with his thumb.

"I'm afraid of how they'll react. My mom wanted me to break up with you."

"I'm glad you didn't."

When Len pulled up my driveway, the whole mood instantly changed. It seemed cloudier and more gray over my house then it did across the street. We got out of the car, lifting some boxes and walking up to my front door. With one box in hand, I managed to open the door.

"I'm home," I called quietly. I was too scared to see what was going to happen. Thankfully, no one answered. Len and I headed up the stairs and down the hallway to my bedroom. I opened the door and my parents were sitting on my bed. Oh no.

"Rin," my dad greeted in a monotone voice.

"Dad. Mom," I greeted back, setting the box down on the floor.

"Why is he here?" my mom asked.

"Someone needed to help me unpack all my stuff. And Len lives closer than any of my other friends. He seemed like the right choice."

"I told you to-"

"I know what you told me!" I snapped. "But I'm not! You had no idea what was going on, and you weren't even there. So, don't even try to judge Len again." I grabbed the box Len was carrying, and set it down next to the other. I tried to give him a signal to go get more boxes, and he understood. He quickly went back outside to get more boxes.

"We thought we could trust you," Dad started, "We thought you wouldn't do anything like that since you didn't in high school."

"Oh, so now I'm untrustworthy? We didn't do anything! All we did was kiss!"

"Not according to the picture," he said.

"Really? Because that's all we were doing. You should've seen what others kids were doing."

"I don't care what others kids were doing. I care about you. And I won't have my daughter doing those things."

"I hate having to do this again, but you can't see Len anymore."

"No! Mom, that's not fair!"

"I don't care. You may not be fourteen anymore, but you're still my daughter. I'm not having you be this way."

"But Mom-"

"No, Rin. I mean it, and that's final. No more Len."

That's when Len walked through the door once again. He had two boxes in his hands and set them down. Once he saw my parents faces he froze in fear. My dad got up, shooed him out of the house and got the rest of my stuff from the car before Len drove away.

Len...my Len.

Why can't we just be together?

As I stared out the window, I kept my eye on the tiny car, and as it got smaller and smaller, tears began to gently stream down my face like raindrops on a window pane.

"Len..." I whispered to myself.

My dad came back into my room with the rest of my things and sat back down on the bed. Both of my parents sat on my bed, just staring at me. I could feel their eyes, satisfied and depressed at the same time.

"Get out..." I said quietly.

"What was that, honey?" my mom asked.

"I said get out," I said louder and bitterly.

That time they heard me, they cautiously got up and left my bedroom, leaving the door wide open. As soon as I heard their feet go down the stairs, I ran to my door and slammed it shut. I placed my back against the flat, smooth wood of my door and slid down into a ball, crying into my knees. Why can't Len and I just be a normal couple that goes to the movies and goes bowling and stuff like that? Why can't the two of us just listen to our song forever? Why do we always end up getting pulled away from each other? Len, I've loved him so much all these years.

I cried and cried all night long. When it started getting around 10:30, I went to my closet to put on something to go to bed in. I hadn't unpacked anything, and I really didn't feel like it. I searched through all the garments and memories from high school flooded back. I found the purple dress Dad bought me for my 14th birthday. I remember wearing it to homecoming with Len. And I remember my white skinny jeans from the open mic night. And I found the orange tank top I wore on my "first date."

Then I came across something I never wore, but brought back a lot of memories. It was that short, blue dress with the black lace I bought while with Gumi. I put that on since I never wore it. I went into the bathroom to get a look at myself. It fit, but not how I thought. I had gotten curvier since high school, and my chest did get bigger, but it was a bit too short now. Oh well, my mom thinks I'm a slut, I might as well live up to the title.

As I was trying to keep my skirt from riding up, I heard a small knock on my window. I know that knock, I know it anywhere. Len! I hurried to the window and opened it.

"You came back!" I happily whispered.

"Of course I came back," he whispered in reply. "There's no way I'm letting my girl get away." He quietly slipped in through the window and stood next to it, while I sat on the edge of my bed. He peered at my body, seeing what I was wearing.

"Nice dress," he said with a smile.

"Thanks."

We both smiled at each other, just peering into each other's eyes. Soon, our smiles began to fade, and became expressions of lust. He started towards me slowly, getting on top of me. I could feel the mattress underneath my head, and could feel him breathing. Even though the situation seemed to move in slow motion, I don't remember seeing him coming on top of me. One minute I was sitting, the next I'm stuck in his grasp. I don't know if I'm ready for this. I'm scared. A tear slowly escaped my eye, and streamed down my face, resulting in Len wiping it away.

"Rin, are you okay?" he asked with his sweet smile.

"I..." I began, but was cut off from Len kissing me. My eyes went completely wide, I was sure that they'd pop out of my head. He pulled away, just staring into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. Are you okay?"

Looking into his eyes, I couldn't help myself, either. My lustful grin grew back, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me.

"R-Rin!"

"Shush. I want you, Len." I slipped off his jacket, and started unbuttoning his shirt, his slightly toned chest exposed. Once he got the idea, he smiled again playful. He went back on top of me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing his chest against mine.

"I'm glad to hear that." He presses his lips to mine. I smile as he kisses me, and I wrap my legs around his waist. After a few dozen minutes, I realize what I'm doing, and push him slightly off me.

"Len, what are we doing?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. Hearing my tone of voice, he slowly got back off me once again, and I sat up, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Why can't we just be a normal couple?" I ask.

"Because we're not a normal couple. Normal couples need normal people. And you're not normal. You're extraordinary." I smile then peck his lips sweetly. "Rin, there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

Len reaches into his pants pocket and brings out a small black box. My eyes twinkle with romance at the sight of him opening the box. Inside was a silver ring of white gold and 3 diamonds. A larger one in the middle of two smaller ones.

"Will you marry me?"

I placed both of my hands over my mouth. Len was proposing to me! He was really proposing. The ring sparkled in the moonlight peeking through my window, and I reach towards it slowly. I hesitate, and pull my hand back.

"What's the matter?"

What was the matter? Why did I pull back? Len's the best guy ever. I'm totally in love with him, and he loves me back. What am I afraid of? We were just having such a romantic moment, and he made it better.

"I don't know..." I whispered. Len put the box back in his pocket.

"Rin, if you're not ready-"

"It's not that!" I interrupt. "It's just...I don't know. Nothing is. But, I feel...this is so hard to explain."

"Nothing's wrong?"

"No, everything's fine." I reach into his pocket and take the ring out, placing it on my own finger. Len gave me an aghast look, but it soon turned into a small smile. He grabbed my hands with his and held them close to him.

"So you will?" he asked full of happiness. I nodded my head, mimicking his expression. "Rin, your parents..."

"Forget them. I love you, and that's what really matters. I'll live with you. We can get married, and live together forever."

As the words left my lips, Len let go of my hands and went back to the window and crawled through. Where is he going? Did I freak him out? I quickly followed him to the window, and saw him ready to catch me if I fell. I giggled at the sight, and jumped out of my window, landing in his arms roughly. We hug for a while, then he lets me go and slips his hand into mine.

"You ready to go?" he asks.

"Yes." I say.

The two of us run. We didn't know where to. Just somewhere where the two of us can be together. It didn't matter. I'm engaged, and no drab place could spoil my happiness. I'm going to be with the man I love for the rest of my life.

And that's all that matters.

** IT'S FINALLY DONE! YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW BAD I FEEL FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT! I'M SO GLAD I UPDATED FOR YOU ALL! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS! THANK THE WRITING GODS!**


End file.
